Betrayed Son of Darkness
by nicodiangelolovah
Summary: Nico Di Angelo just wanted a normal life (well, as normal as it gets for demigods) so when a new camper shows up and starts making trouble. Nico's hopes and dreams are shattered. where will he go? who still loves him? does anyone care for the ghost king? has dark themes. like...nope. read to find out *laughs maniacally*
1. Chapter 1

**hello! sit back and watch as this unfolds ;)**

**Chapter 1:The beginning**

* * *

_I had everything I'd ever wanted. or, so I thought. we had just defeated Gaea. we won. surely, nothing could get in the way of my happiness, right? wrong. dead wrong. after the three days in the infirmary, I realized I loved Will Solace. and he loved me too. it was perfect. then, everything went wrong._

* * *

"hey Nico! what's up?" Will asked. I looked at his perfect face, and smiled

"nothing sunshine. what's up with you?" he smiled at my nickname for him

"nothing death boy" I scowled

"you know I hate that name" he laughed

"yep! I know!" he came over and hugged me.

"so sunshine, what brings you to the lake?" he looked at me as if it was obvious

"you. silly" I blushed.

"me?" I asked quietly

"who else?" he asked jokingly. "well, anyway, we're going to be late to dinner if you don't hurry"

"I'm not hungry" I said nonchalant. he growled

"go. to. the. mess hall." then he smirked "doctor's orders" I sighed, he kept pulling that. something about me needing to eat more.

"fine" I grouched, and got to my feet. I was enjoying a nice look at the lake. he grabbed my hand and half pulled me to the mess hall.

"I can walk you know" I grumbled when we got there. he just smiled at me. sighing, I went to sit at my table. he followed me

"what are you doing?" he asked, as if sitting at _my_ table, was a crime.

"sitting down to eat" I replied not looking at him. then, he sat next to me. really? he's not supposed to be at my table! and I told him so.

"I have to make sure you eat something" he replied mischevioussly

"cant you do that from _your _table?" he shook his head. I sighed. truth is, I didn't really want him to leave. he made me happy by just sitting next to me. I thought of steak and potatoes-just for will-and then I took my plate to the fire, and scraped some in for the gods.

'hades' I thought.

'_stay strong'_ I almost lost it. had I just heard a voice? was I going crazy?! I shook it off. probably just my imagination. I went back to my table. and my 'boyfriend'. wait, did I just think_ that_ word? what was wrong with me?

"are you ok Nico?" he asked. my wondering must have been really obvious

"yeah, I'm fine. um, so." I just stopped and sat down. taking a bite of food so I wouldn't have to talk.

"so," he started. trying to make conversation. "how are you?" I chuckled darkly

"fine" I mumbled through my food. I swallowed, and took another bite.

"hey! loser!" came a yell from behind me. I turned, and got a face full of pizza. wiping it off, I looked at the one who called. he was a Hermes camper, and definitely a new kid.

"hey! lay off will ya?" Will told him sternly. he laughed

"ooh! goth boy has a boyfriend!" he sneered the last word. I turned scarlet.

"so what if he does?" Will retorted. the Hermes camper sneered

"goth boy's gay! goth boy's gay!" he started taunting. I stood up. I was pissed. who did this kid think he was?! the air turned cold. and fear seeped through the crowd

"I have a name you know" I growled at him. his knees started to shake, whether from fear or what, I didn't know.

"oh yeah? and what might it be? everyone here just calls you goth boy, or death kid!" he smirked. gaining confidence as he talked "you know, I think no one actually does know your name! I mean, if they did, wouldn't they call you by your name?" the shadows started reacting to my mood. everyone was deathly quiet. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. the shadows backed off, but they were still going wild.

"my name is Nico Di Angelo. and who might you be?" I walked up to him so that we were maybe 2 feet apart.

"my name's Caleb, Caleb Henericks." he said this as if he was saying he was the president.

"so, Caleb" I spat his name "you were taunting me I believe. I have something to say to you" he looked a little afraid. I smirked

"and what did you want to say?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly

"sei un pezzo insolente di merda!" I spat. he just looked stunned. no one else said anything.

"what did you say?" he asked curious, but still taunting

"I said 'you are an insolent piece of crap' in Italian" his jaw dropped, but then he composed himself

"you dare?! you dare call me a piece of crap?! do you know who my father is?!" I started laughing. damn! this kid was so full of it! he thought he was the only one with godly parents?

"yes. you are a son of Hermes. are you not?" he nodded

"yes! I am a son of Hermes! a god! and who might you be?" I laughed again. he was so dumb!

"I am Nico Di Angelo, the ghost king, the silent reaper, the ambassador, and, the son of Hades. lord of the dead!" I said this coldly. he looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"H-H-Hades?" he asked visibly shaking.

"that is what I said" he laughed. he was shaking with laughter I realized. I was pissed to say the least "why are you laughing?!" I growled.

"that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! hades having kids? please! give me a break! that is ridiculous!" he laughed. I lost it. the shadows sprung up and grabbed everyone there, including Chiron, and I started to squeeze Caleb.

"would you like a one way ticket to meet my father?" I hissed, loud in the sudden silence.

"Nico, stop this right now" I turned, Chiron was looking at me. I realized that I'd grabbed everyone, and not just Caleb. I released all of them.

"s-sorry, I lost control" I muttered. they just glared at me. I felt like becoming invisible. so I did. I melted into the shadows letting them obscure me from view. I ran towards my cabin, and ran inside. slamming the door on the way in. what had I done?! I had just attacked my friends! my family! the only people who accepted me on any level! what do I do now? I was alone with my thoughts. no one came, not even Will.

* * *

the next morning was the worst. I got up, and left for breakfast kind of late, so I was the last one to arrive. when I came into view, I saw people poking their friends and pointing at me, whispering things into their ears. I looked at the floor. 'I have dealt with this before'. I told myself 'I can do it again' that didn't stop my hopes from falling when I saw Will whispering in some other Apollo camper's ear. I guess no one cares anymore. I sat at my table and tuned out the whispers around me, hoping maybe, just maybe, that Will would come and sit by me.  
That hope was dashed, and then ground into a million pieces when I saw him get up and shoot me a fearful glance before heading out. I could feel the tears coming, so I shadow traveled to my cabin.

three hours later, I heard a knock on the door. wiping the tears off my face I went to answer it.

"hey Nico!" I was pulled into a hug by Frank and Hazel.

"oh, it's just you. hi guys" I sighed. "what brings you here?" I asked as soon as we got inside. Frank was checking out the décor, while Hazel was holding my hand in a sibling way.

"we just wanted to visit" I nodded, she looked into my eyes, and asked really quietly "are you ok?" I sighed, she would find out sooner or later anyway.

"no." her eyes asked me to continue. "I, um, lost control. last night. and now everyone is avoiding me like the plague" she nodded sympathetically.

"I understand. well, if you need a place to stay, camp Jupiter is always open." I nodded. it really wasn't. they all hated me for not telling them about the Greeks sooner, and they hold a lot of grudges against Hades already.

"I know" there was no need for me to tell her that. she was blissfully ignorant. "well, you have fun today. and say hi to Percy and Annabeth for me will ya?" she nodded, and got up.

"come on Frank. we don't have forever you know" she chided. he smiled sheepishly

"coming Hazel" he said, and came over to me "well, its nice to see you man" he said giving me a bro hug. I shrugged him off

"yeah, nice to see you too" I replied looking at the ground. he patted my back, and they left. I groaned, and sat back on my bed. why was I still here? no one here wanted me. my sister was the only one who cared and she lived with a bunch of people who hated my guts! I stood and began pacing. I could leave, but where would I go? the underworld? I could. my father wouldn't mind. and Persephone was finally warming up to me. yes, I would go to the underworld. tomorrow. I still had a foolish hope that maybe they would just forget the incident. I left my cabin, and went to the sword arena to practice.

"oh look! its goth boy!" I turned, and there was Caleb in all his nonexistent glory.

"did you want a round two?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. his eyes darted around fearfully.

"you think you can take me?!" he asked haughty. I inwardly groaned. this kid had a knack for riling me up.

"did I not get my point across last night?" he shook slightly

"I was holding back" he boasted. I growled

"kid. If you value your life. go. away." he looked like he was going to take my advise, but something stopped him

"you know, I don't think I will" he retorted, coming closer. he was barely 3 feet away. I raised my left hand

"want to play?" I asked setting my hand ablaze with hellfire. he turned, and walked a ways away. I took out my sword, and proceeded to train. hacking and slicing, and losing myself in the rhythm of the moves.

about an hour later, I stopped. I was drenched in sweat and needed a shower. I turned to walk back to my cabin, but I came face-to-face with Caleb.

"do you want something?" I asked curtly

"yeah. proof" I snickered

"proof of what?" I asked, setting my hand ablaze again

"proof that you are a disease" he said evilly, then he did something that shocked me. he stuck his hand into the hellfire. on purpose! then he pulled it out quickly and cussed a little, before grinning at me

"why in tartarus did you do that?!" he laughed

"to prove that you are evil" I stared at him

"what?"

"I'm going to go to the infirmary, and tell them that you burned me. who are they going to believe? you with some crazy story that I stuck my hand into the fire? or me. the victim of a mad son of hades?" he laughed maniacally. I stared in horror. he was right. they would never believe me.

"why?" is all I asked

"because you're too stuck up. you need someone to bring you down" I laughed. damn. this kid thought I was stuck up?!

"kid. you have no idea what you just started. I will make your life hell" I said menacingly. he paled, before turning tail and running straight to the infirmary. I didn't stop him. I could have, but then he would just have more reasons against me. I sighed, and shadow traveled back to my cabin to begin packing. it wasn't even lunch time.

about half an hour later, my cabin bore no signs of use. it looked as empty as the day I first came. I sighed, why did that kid hate me so much? I'll probably never know. I left and went to the big house to tell Chiron what happened. he would believe me. surely he of all people would believe me.

boy. if only I knew how wrong that was.

when I got to the big house, I realized that he wasn't there. he must be teaching archery. just my luck! my horrible rotten luck. I never had any luck, so why should I get some now? ugh. I was going to have to wait. and by that time, that little git Caleb will have spread his story around camp, and no one will believe me. I shadow traveled straight to the underworld without telling anyone. hades, they probably wont even send a search party.

"Hello Nico" I turned, and bowed

"Hello father" he sighed

"how many times have I told you? you don't have to bow" I smirked and straightened

"I know. but it feels fitting" he shook his head

"whatever" my dad had finally warmed up to me. he loved me now. and he was probably the only one. Persephone on the other hand, some days the tolerated me, others she yelled at me. she was a mystery.

"well, if it's ok with you. I would like to stay here, in the underworld, for a while" he looked at me, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"why?" I looked at the floor

"I thought you knew" I muttered.

"what?" he was clearly frustrated. but with me, or at me, I didn't know.

"there's a new camper. he's a complete jerk. thinks he's better than everyone else, and he made the mistake of picking on me. I lost my temper, and gave an accidental reminder to everyone of just how powerful I am" he nodded in sympathy.

"I understand" he said simply. I knew he did. isolated from his family because of his domains. he was perpetually alone. that's why he stole Persephone. he wanted some warmth and love. I nodded my good byes and went to my room.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**so, how did you like it? please review!**

**also, this might become a HP crossover later. it depends on where the story takes me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm writing this because I need fifteen reviews on this before I write any more shadows. so, that's what's on the line. love you guys!**

**Chapter Two: after effects**

** 3rd person Zeus' POV (shocking right?)  
plz dont kill me.**

**Throne room Olympus**

* * *

"silence!" he yelled, and threw his master bolt into the air. the chatter stopped immediately. "ok, why did you call this meeting brother?" he asked a tired looking Hades. Hades sighed.

"I have called you here today for an update on Ni-my son" they all noticed that he didn't say his name. "well, you all know by now what happened at camp two days ago" they nodded "well, he came to me seeking refuge, and I gave it to him. however, you know that I can sense my children's souls" the council shifted in their seats a little "and earlier today, my son jumped into Tartarus" there was a collective intake of breath.

"what?!" cried Zeus. Hades nodded sadly

"I do not know why. he seemed fine, a little sad, but fine. so, I have come here to ask if any of you had a hand in this" they all looked at him, and shook their heads

"no brother, we had no hand in this" Hera told him. he nodded sadly. Hestia came and laid her hand on his shoulder. it glowed giving him hope and warmth. the rest of the council just sat there in shock. why the hell would a demigod jump willingly into Tartarus?!

"well, if anyone finds news of him. tell us immediately. council adjourned" they all flashed out. except for Hades, Hestia, Zeus, and Poseidon. the latter came and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel" he told him simply. then he flashed out in a spray of sea water.

* * *

**Two months later...**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Pain. Suffering. Betrayal. that was all I had felt. so I jumped. no one cared for me. no one loved me. why the hell should I stay where no one wanted me? in the pit, no one cared that I was a son of Hades. no one judged me for being different. the rules became: fight-live. don't fight-die. life was, well, not easy. but simple. here I was now. laying in my very black bed remembering how I got to where I am.

_**xXx Flashback xXx**_

I jumped. falling for ever, perfect, awful, what was the difference? I felt the river Cocytus below me. I landed in it. it felt like getting hit by a brick wall. I floated to the bottom. the voices swirling around me

_"just give up. no one loves you"_

_"join us. your misery is perfect"_

_"you deserve to drown"_

_"you are nothing but a pitiful wreck"_

the worst part was: I knew that it was true. everything they said was true. I wanted so much to just lay there and drown, but my sister's face popped up

"Nico! get your lazy ass out of that river, and continue! I died so that you could live! are you going to ignore my sacrifice?!" that did it. I swam to the top and gasped for air. I rolled out of the river onto the hard pointy red rocks of the pit. I was here. I'd made it. no one could tell me what to do, who to be. no one would make fun of me for my powers. I was free.

I fought many monsters, and obtained new scars, but despite that, I loved it here. one day (?) I was attacked by about 20 drachmae at the same time. I won, but my left foot was broken, and I seriously needed a nap. so, naturally, I was then attacked by a hellhound. I lost conciousness and was sure I was dead.

then I woke up. damn.

"ah, the young hero is awake" I heard a voice from the left. I turned ignoring my screaming muscles to see the most beautiful, and creepy woman ever. she was about 5'8 and clothed in what appeared to be shadows. I couldn't place her, but I knew she was at least a goddess if not more.

"um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked. she laughed. melodious, but also malicious.

"ah I am Nyx primordial of Night and shadows" I hastily got up and knelt despite the pain.

"lady Nyx. it is an honor to meet you" she chuckled quietly.

"no need for that young son of hades. though I appreciate the gesture, you are going to reopen your wounds" I sat back down on the bed.

"so, lady Nyx. why am I here?" she looked at me with sad eyes.

"because I saw what those campers did to you" I flinched at the memory "and I wanted to offer you a new family. one that will never abandon you" I looked at her.

"how?" she smiled

"by adopting you. I have always wanted a son, but all of my children are daughters. the boys I do have, are considered too dangerous by the 'gods' and are promptly murdered" I stared. Nyx. a primordial wanted me. me! of all people she chose me! I got up and half ran across the room to her. only about 6 feet mind you. and knelt at her feet

"yes!" I half yelled. then I blushed. oops. I just yelled at a primordial. "yes. I accept your offer...mom" tears came to her eyes at that last part.

"ok my son. I am going to give you my blessing. I don't know how it will bond with you, it works differently every time. and you will be only the third to ever receive it" I nodded. "this is probably going to hurt" she warned. I steeled myself. I was still so not ready for it. she touched my face, and suddenly my whole body was on fire with pain. I let out a gasp, but held in the rest. black spots were dancing in my eyes. but that's not even the worst part. the fire condensed on my back, and with a sudden explosion of pain I felt the skin on my back rip apart. I cried out and fell flat on my face. wow. so undignified. but it didn't matter my back felt like it was being flame torched. I felt a weird sensation come from there. then the pain stopped. it slowed into a manageable trickle. I sat up, and was rewarded with a gasp from my new adoptive mother.

"wow" she said and stared for a minute "that has never happened before" she said. I started to panick

"what? what is it?" I asked nervous. she smiled at me kindly.

"you, my son, have wings" I gaped, and then turned to look at my back. two feathery things shot out from right next to the insides of my shoulders. and then because of ADHD I said something dumb along the lines of:

"why do they look metal?" well, they did...

"because, they are stygian iron. like mine. flexible, but unbreakable" I said something smart along the lines of:

"oh" she gave a dry chuckle.

"well my son, I know what you got. your control over the shadows has become much stronger, and it won't tire you out as much. you also got a new ability, you can control non-pure liquids. like the waters of the pit, blood, or Ichor." I paled. she noticed. "don't worry, I'll teach you"

_**xXx Flashback End xXx**_

it had been almost a year, Tartarus time. which was pretty screwed up. it could have been any where from an hour to five hundred years real time. I didn't bother to ask. I also got partial immortality, like the hunters. I could only die in battle. and I didn't age. which was fine by me. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it.

"oh, hello mamma" she smiled

**(Waring! this part contains Self-Harm. if you don't like it. don't read it. it will be in the rest of the book as well)  
**

"hello my son. I have a question for you" we went inside, and she closed the door. uh-oh. it was personal then. schist, she couldn't know about that could she? oh, yes. she could. stupid Nico. she saw everything that happened in the shadows. I was so going to get it.

"Nico, you know why I'm here" I paled and nodded. "then, I only have one question for you. why?" I stared at the ground. I didn't want to tell her. she would disown me like everyone else. hate me for the monster that I am. she wouldn't love me anymore. I started to cry, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry mother" is all I could say. I felt her arms worm their way around me. I let myself be hugged. after a while I stopped crying. she looked at me expectant. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her expression as she disowned me.

"I- I have severe PTSD. and survivor's guilt. I feel like its my fault that those people died. like if I had been a little faster with the Parthenon that those people would still be alive. I couldn't deal with the emotions any more. nothing worked. I tried everything I could think of. it only ended up making it worse" my voice cracked. I looked at her. she had only love in her eyes so I continued. "I was attacked in the forest one night, I was there trying to drown my sorrows in training. when the monster cut my arm, all the stress, emotional pain, and hurt was gone. replaced only by physical pain. it was a sort of release. I started letting myself get hit by the monsters. but that raised too many questions. especially when Will told me that I should just not go in if I couldn't handle the monsters. so, I decided to stop. the betrayal happened the next day. and that's one of the reasons Will didn't talk to me. I hadn't done it for a while. I only started again a few months ago" I stopped and peered at her through my hair. she had disappointment, but no anger on her face.

"son. while I don't condone this as a good way to deal with your emotions" I heart dropped "I will not stop you. you may continue. I would prefer if you stopped, but I wont punish you if you don't." I looked at her with hopeful eyes. she reached into the shadows and pulled out a small towel. she handed it to me.

"um, thanks?" she laughed a little at my expression which must have been priceless.

"this is for your cutting. when you finish, it will heal your arm so that you don't go around with blood dripping down your arms. it will however still scar" I smiled a little at her.

"my scars remind me of who I am" I replied. then she frowned

"by the way. what were you using?" I sheepishly grabbed the stygian iron blade from the corner, and held it out to her. she looked at it in disdain. "I should ground you" I looked at her in horror. she laughed

"I wont ground you silly" then she sobered "I don't suggest telling your sisters" I agreed. that would be a disaster. "well, I have things to do. and remember, I will always love you" she left.

I stretched out on my bed, and sighed. sure, Tartarus was great and all, but I didn't have any friends. obviously. if I did, that would mean some other poor soul was stuck down here. "what am I going to do with myself?" I asked. no one answered, well, that's a good sign because it would have been weird if someone did. I gave in to the urge.

**Nyx's POV**

I was worried to say the least. I wanted to help him, yet I also wanted him to feel loved. I had to go to the surface. I flashed there. it was about 5 pm. so the darkness was there, but most things were still open. not that I didn't mind a little breaking and entering. I went to the nearest public library, and turned on the public computer. opened google, and searched:

Self-Harm. it came up with: (took this from an actual website)

Self-Injury/Cutting

Medical condition

Nonsuicidal self-injury, often simply called self-injury, is the act of deliberately harming the surface of your own body, such as cutting or burning yourself. It's typically not meant as a suicide attempt.

Treatment for self-injury may include:

Psychotherapy: Counseling can be used to help a person stop engaging in self-injury.

Dialectical Behavior Therapy (DBT): DBT is a group- and individually-based treatment program that helps people gain greater...

I turned off the computer. it wasn't helping. I thought about it for a minute, then decided it was the best way.

"Apollo!" I called out once I was in a back alley. he dare not refuse. I was a primordial after all. he flashed in a worried look on his face.

"you called?" he asked a slight waver in his tone.

"yes. you are the god of healing right?" he nodded

"yes. I am"

"alright. swear on me, that you will never tell another being what I am about to ask of you" he gulped nervously

"I swear on the house of night by your terms" I felt the oath take hold.

"what do you know about self injury?" I asked. he paled slightly

"um, well, its where a person -who is usually emotionally stressed- takes a knife, or other sharp object, and cuts themselves. it is also called cutting"

"and do you know a treatment that can be done alone?" he looked interested.

"no. but there are some methods that reduce the want" I scowled slightly. he continued.

"the best is a marker. instead of using a knife, one would use a marker. it gives a small release due to its hypnotic qualities" I nodded

"thank you" I flashed out.

**End of Chapter two.**

**sorry to all you people that don't like the whole self harm thing, it is vital for the story line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. so bear we me.**

**_WARNING!_** _Graphic depictions of self harm. I like details so, if you wish to keep your food in your stomach I suggest skipping this part. I will tell you when its safe._

**Chapter 3: a proposition**

**Nico's POV**

I was in the corner, blood dripping slowly down my left arm. I raised my stygian iron dagger, and pulled it down my arm again. pain. bliss. I started counting,

_1...__2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

I dragged it down my arm again.

_1...2...3..._

I heard a knock on the door.

"Merda" I cussed. I quickly grabbed the towel my mom gave me, and ran it down my arm. instantly the cuts healed themselves, and the only evidence was the five new scars that my jacket covered. "come in" I called. Nyx entered. I breathed a sigh of relief, then my breath caught: you could still smell the blood...

"Nico" she scolded. I looked at the floor. "well, I just had an interesting talk with Apollo" I started, and stared at her. she...told...him...? my brain was trying to catch up.

"What?" is all I could manage. she smiled softly.

"I didn't tell him" my shoulders relaxed. "I made him swear on the house of night as well, all I asked is if there was a cure" I felt the shame start to rise. tears coming to my eyes. she noticed, and put an arm around my shoulders.

"and?" I asked hopelessness in my voice. she squeezed me a little.

"well, the only cure is time. but there are a few things to help" I was interested. I pulled out of her hug

"what are they?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a...marker? she noticed my confusion, and chuckled a little

"he said that drawing on your arm reduces stress" I took the marker, and pulled up my right sleeve because it had less scars. I uncapped the marker, and started drawing swirls. it actually did help a little.

"thanks mamma" I told her. she hugged me. I stiffened. I still don't like physical contact. she pulled away.

**(ok, you are safe from the details now)**

"Well, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about" I stopped drawing, and looked up at her. she sighed "now, I know you don't mind Tartarus, but I feel like I'm keeping you from something. you should have friends, and a life" I shivered inwardly at the mention of friends.

"perché mamma? Sono felice quaggiù." my Italian side comes out sometimes

"I know you're happy son. but it would help heal the rift those campers made" she spat the word campers.

"well, what did you have in mind?" I was going to humor her far a while.

"I talked to Hecate recently, and she told me that there is a world of wizards. now, these wizards are blessed by Hecate, and the other gods have no control over them. as a primordial, I can still interact with you, but the gods will not be able to sense you, or come there. also, they are under attack from a dark wizard who goes by the name of Voldemort" I bust out laughing.

"my French is a little rusty, but doesn't that mean 'flight of death?' this guy must be out of his mind!" Nyx nodded.

"yes, you see, he has cheated death, not once, but twice now. his followers call themselves 'death eaters' I don't believe they are referring to Thanatos" I still chuckled.

"so, I'm going with they don't know about demigods" she nodded

"yes, and Hecate would like to keep it that was" it was my turn to nod.

"well, when do I go?" she looked at me with admiration in her eyes.

"well, you would be in your sixth year, you N.E.W.T. level, so you have to study first" I cringed, the blessing took away some of my dyslexia, but the fact that English wasn't my first language made mine even more potent.

"um, what about the fact that I accidently spew magic every now and then?" she smiled

"that is considered normal in the wizarding world" wow. they were even crazier than I thought. I'll fit right in.

"and my...problem?" I asked. she frowned

"try not to as much as you can. if you have too, do it where no one can see" I figured as much.

"ok, so where do I get books on how to be a wizard?"

"Hecate gave all the books a first through fifth year would have read. they are all in greek so you don't have to worry about your dyslexia" she waved her hand and a black trunk appeared.

"thanks. um, how long do I have?" she smiled

"A long as you need. I can control some level of time in the pit, so you will have enough time to do your O.W.L.s they're the tests you take to see which N.E.W.T.s you can do"

* * *

**some time later**

* * *

I was finally done with my 'whos' or whatever they were called. I had passed all of the classes. my *insert fancy name for report card here* came in, and these are the results:

Transfiguration- O (weird. I thought I did terrible...)

Potions- O (that's given)

Herbology- A (plants hate me)

Care of Magical Creatures- A (they hate me too)

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O (I _am_ the dark arts, dammit)

Divination- A (I've had my fair share of prophesies, so I'm good thanks.)

Charms- E (why do they make the spells so hard to remember?)

Arithmancy- E (it was really boring)

Ancient Runes- O (duh)

Overall not bad. I was exited to go to pig's-warms, or something like that. the train left tomorrow (real time. not here time) and I would go there on it, as an exchange student from Italy. mostly because of my accent. all my things were packed, and my wand was on my nightstand. oh, did I forget to mention that? it's yew wood, 13 inches long with a core of, um. it was literally a core of shadows, and a dementor's cloak. overall, a very dark wand. perfect for dark magic. I heard a knock

"come in!" I called. my sister came in. Eleatos. she is one of the less know children of Nyx. (no, I made her up)

"are you finished packing?" she asked me. she is the goddess of comforting tears. a multi sided goddess you could say. she can comfort you, or make you feel worse than you already do.

"yeah, I finished a while ago" I looked at her. "um, could you..?" she understood. she came over and put her hand in mine. I felt the tears fall, but it helped instead of hurting.

"are you sure you want to go?" I looked at her.

"no. but momma wants me too. you wouldn't get it because you're a goddess. but I'm mortal. well, partly. and I only get to live once. you die, you reform. I die, I rebirth with no memories" she nodded in understanding. there was knock on the door. I stood, and she followed

"enter" Nyx came in "oh, hi mamma"

"hello children. Nico, are you done packing?" I nodded "ok, you have to be there in fifteen minutes, so you need to say goodbye to all your sisters" I left, and said goodbye to every one. I came back to my room, to see that they were both still there.

"...think this is a good idea?" Eleatos asked.

"yes. he needs to make some friends. he needs a new environment, were no one will judge him for being different. and no one will ask questions because it's normal. also, he is the only one who can defeat this voldy guy" I chose that moment to enter.

"oh, hi mom, hey sis. um, it's time right?" Nyx nodded.

"yes my son. be careful, and if you tell anyone, make them swear on the house of night" I nodded. and dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

I came out at a train station. I reached into my pocket, and grabbed my train ticket. it was torture trying to read it. I flipped it over, and found that Nyx had written the greek translation on the back. I read it, then I read it again. platform 9 3/4? the ADHD part of my brain wondered why it wasn't 9 1/2. I looked around, I had come out right next to platform 7. I went to 9 and 10. there was no 9 3/4. just 9 and 10. Hecate loved tricking people didn't she.

"Sirius. stop chasing cats" a woman with vibrant red hair told a dog so big it could have passed for a small hellhound. the group of people was a weird one. three boys and one girl all with red hair, one girl with frizzy brown hair, and a boy with jet black hair. the adults of the group were even weirder. there was an older man with a wooden leg, and a fake eye that was zipping in its socket, a man who was definitely a lycon, a woman with bright pink hair, and the dog of course.

"hurry now Harry" the man with the eyeball said. 'Harry' must have been the one with black hair because 'eyeball' grabbed his arm and marched him to the barrier between the platforms. I watched closely. they leaned against it, and then they vanished. it has to be a magic wall. they must be students I realized. I went up to the witch.

"um, excuse me" I said. she turned and gave me a one over

"yes?" she asked clearly impatient.

"well, I was wondering if that wall..." her eyes grew big, and she pulled out a stick -wand I corrected myself- and pointed it at my face.

"what did you see?" she asked. I didn't even flinch. this was so normal.

"well, I was wondering if you were going to Hogwarts too, but then you decided to point your wand into my face" it came out with my very defined Italian accent.

"and why do you care?" she asked. so much for being friendly.

"because I'm a student from Italy, and I am doing my N.E.W.T. year at Hogwarts" I replied icy. she dropped her hand.

"oh! I'm sorry. you can't be too careful these days" I nodded

"I know. so, um, the barrier?"

"yes. just walk straight through it, and you'll get to the express" I nodded my thanks and walked towards it. the rest of her little group had already gone through. I walked straight at it, and closed my eyes. I passed through, on the other side, a sight to see greeted my eyes; a bright scarlet train was waiting. I looked at my watch, I only had two minutes. I went to the train lugging my trunk, found a compartment that was empty, and put my things in it. then I changed clothes. I didn't want to have to change in front of other people. I slipped on my dark grey robes, and a deep black cloak. I pulled the hood over my face, and sat next to the window facing away from the door. two minutes later, I heard the engine start to life, and I was off. the door to the compartment slid open.

"do you mind if I sit here?" a boy asked. I turned to look at him. he had pale skin, and pale blond hair. his expression and demeanor screamed aristocrat, or more likely, a son of one. he was alone. odd. usually they had some goons with them to enforce things.

"go ahead"

**Draco's POV**

Draco was not having a good day. he hadn't gotten much sleep because he was up all night worrying about the new mark on his arm. and then his father told him that the Dark lord expected HIM to kill Dumbledore. DUMBLEDORE. he couldn't kill him! Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards ever, if not the most! and he was only a sixteen year old! but, that was quickly driven from his mind, when his father announced something else. there was an exchange student from Italy, and the Dark lord wanted Draco to befriend him. not intimidate. befriend. he was such a goner. but maybe luck was on his side that day, because he found the exchange student alone in a compartment near the end of the train.

"do you mind if I sit here?" he asked in what he hoped was a friendly voice. he had come alone. the stranger looked at him, but Draco couldn't see what he looked like because he was wearing a pitch black cloak that covered his face.

"go ahead" he replied after a moment. Draco sat. there was a few minutes of akward silence. Draco decided to break it

"um, so, my name's Draco" he tried. the student didn't move. after a few seconds he replied

"I'm Nico"

"well, uh, hi" he said lamely. this elicited a chuckle from Nico.

"hello. so, are you in your N.E.W.T. year too?"

"yeah. I'm taking: Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms" Draco said proudly.

"oh, I think I'm taking: Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms too, I'm also taking Ancient Runes" wow. he got some O.W.L.s too.

"good job man" Nico just sat there. "um, not to be rude or anything, but do you ever take your cloak off?" he asked sincerely curious. this caused the transfer student to chuckle darkly.

"yes. I do" Nico stood up, and undid the fastenings on his cloak. he then pulled it off, and set it on the seat. he had pitch black hair, olive toned skin that was weirdly pale, and his eyes were so dark they appeared to be black as well. but the thing is, they had a ring of purple next to the irises. he was well built, but skinny. and he had scars that ran down his face, and on his neck. Draco pointed to one such scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his chin.

"what happened?" he seemed to curl inward slightly

"a fight" Draco believed him. his voice held so much pain and suffering, it would be impossible not too.

"um, with what?" Nico gave him a small glare, but it was still enough to send shivers down his spine.

"something that really didn't like me"

"I'm sorry, that was personal. I shouldn't have asked" Draco said trying to rectify the situation.

"you're right. it was personal" there was an odd moment of silence "but, I don't blame you. after all, anyone would be curious" he breathed a sigh of relief. Nico wasn't mad, he might actually stand a chance.

"so, what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked trying not to sound hopeful, and failing. Nico frowned

"I'm not sure. I'm not loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff, and not smart enough to be Ravenclaw. I'm brave enough to be Gryffindor, but I use _any_ means to achieve my goals"

"sounds like you're a Slytherin" that meant he could be his friend more easily

"yeah, that's what my mamma said" Draco laughed a little. he looked up, and quirked an eyebrow.

"its nothing, well, you just said 'mamma' and it sounded odd coming from a sixteen year old" he seemed to think that was amusing

"in Italian your mom is called 'mamma' and I end up accidentally speaking Italian a lot, so I call my mother mamma" wow, that was a lot of information.

"ok then. I'm in Slytherin, if you're sorted there, maybe we could be friends?" Nico looked at Draco, his eyes swirling with emotions. fear, longing, betrayal, hope. all mixed up in the swirling dark orbs that seemed to see into your very soul.

"I would like that very much" he replied calmly. "I have a quest..." whatever he was going to say was cut off by Potter and his friends opening the door.

"can we sit...?" he started, then he saw Malfoy "oh, never mind Ginny, this one has a git infestation problem" he turned to leave, but Nico stood up and grabbed his sleeve

"excuse me, what did you just call us?" he said in a deathly whisper. Harry turned, and paled before the look that Nico was giving him

"I didn't call you anything. Malfoy's the git" Nico let his sleeve go

"why do you think that? he's the only one here who was brave enough to actually come in and talk to me. and that's saying something because Gryffindors are supposed to be known for their bravery" his words cut through the air like daggers. Harry turned and left without another word. Nico turned to him.

"so, I'm guessing that your last name is Malfoy" Draco nodded.

"yeah, Draco Malfoy at your service" he did a mock bow.

"Nico di Angelo at your...nope. I only serve myself" Nico grinned. they fell into silence.

"so, why is your left arm radiating evil?"

**End of Chapter three**

**I control ALL the cliffies! I make cliffies every chapter!**

**oh, don't mind that, its just my, um, alternate personality. but, please review, and if I get fifteen reviews on this I'll post shadows chapter 8 :) because I'm nice. usually...**

**to the Reviewers!**

**ShadowStorm00766: thanks for the review bro. but please don't yell at me...**

**nico4life: I feast on the tears of my readers. its a HP crossover now so, yeah**

**unknown: I will :)**

**meh: it was Nyx's voice if you couldn't guess by now.**

**BBN: thank you, and I posted this. does it count?**

**A bit off: its VITAL. leave me be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm updating this more frequently than any of my other stories... anyways on with ze story! I am listening to music while writing this, so if the mood changes; the song changed. I got inspiration from the song 'towards the sun' from the movie 'home' :)**

**Chapter Four: Arrival**

**Nico's POV**

"so, why is your left arm radiating evil?" I asked him. it had the same kind of evil I'd felt on Harry's face. he scowled and looked at the ground

"that's personal" I nodded. probably got hit by an evil curse that if someone found out about it, he wouldn't be allowed to go to school. kind of like my cutting...

"ok. truce. I don't answer your personal questions, you don't answer mine. sound good?" I wanted to make a friend, and he had offered. he looked up and smiled

"sounds good. so, how old are you?" I smirked. technically I was 86.

"sixteen"

"cool, me too" well no surprise there.

"so, what do you want to do?" he gave me a strange look

"um, play a game?" it came out as a question.

"sure. how about chess?" I loved chess.

"sounds good" I placed my hands about a foot apart level with my chest. I concentrated, and formed a chess board out of shadows. Draco's mouth popped open. I smirked

"so, white or black?" he looked as if he were going to faint "um Draco, are you alright?" he shook his head vilently

"you, you just m-made a chess board..." he seemed at a loss for words.

"you're a wizard are you not?" he shut his mouth, and stared at the board that I was still holding.

"um, black" I set it on the shadows, anyone who walked in would think it was levitating. we played.

"I have never lost so badly in my life" Draco bemoaned; I had beat him in less than ten minutes.

"so, do you want a chance to redeem yourself?" I smirked evilly, he hung his head.

"sure, lets watch me lose again..." he played any way.

Ten minutes later, I was twice champion over Malfoy.

"you are pretty bad at chess you know?" he sighed

"no, you're just really good" I chuckled, I know. a thought hit my mind "so, why does Harry Potter hate you so much?" the blond scowled at the floor

"we've been rivals since first year" ah, that cleared that up.

"so, would it bother you if I went and talked to him?" he stared at me for a second, then shook his head no.

"no I don't mind. and I don't control you, you can talk to whomever you want" I left the compartment, and went in search of Harry. I spotted him a few compartments down mine, he was with his friends. I looked in for a moment, then opened the door.

"hi" they just looked at me for a moment, before Harry blurted

"you're that guy Malfoy was talking to" I smirked

"yeah, he asked if he could sit in my compartment, I agreed" that must have been normal then...

"why didn't he have his goons with him?" huh, so he _did_ have goons.

"I'm not sure. he didn't say anything" they looked disappointed.

"so, why are you here?" the girl with red hair asked rudely. she must have been 'Ginny'

"oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't allowed to have a normal conversation with other people" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm. she blushed, and the other red-head scowled at me. his look was more funny than intimidating.

"don't speak that way to my sister" he growled. I stared him point blank in the eye, he shivered

"yes..._your highness_" I mocked, his face turned as red as his hair. before he could retort, I turned to Harry "well, it seems that I cant have a nice talk with you after all. see you at the castle" I left the compartment, and went back to my own. Malfoy wasn't there. I sat down, and rested a little. then a thought came to me, why not listen in on their conversation? I had acquired a new trick, I could place my hand in the shadows, and see of hear anything I wanted -within reason of course- I closed my eyes, and reached out with my senses. I felt along the compartments till I came to Harry's.

"-after him" I heard Harry say, then the sound of the door opening, and closing. I followed Harry with my senses down the corridor, but then suddenly, he vanished. I bolted upright. how the hades did he vanish?! you _always_ made a shadow. unless...

'he's invisible' the thought hit me like a sledgehammer. I knew how. the cloak of Thanatos. the invisibility cloak. I groaned, oh gods! this was going to be so much harder if that thing was actually real. I felt around, and followed a step in the shadows to the compartment Malfoy was now in, I saw the door open, and then get stuck on 'nothing' then shut once Harry was undoubtedly inside. for a second his foot was in the air, and then it was gone back under the cloak I presumed. I listened to the conversation for a minute, it was mostly stupid. then I heard the train stop, I watched them through the shadows, and saw that Malfoy stayed after the others were gone. then he fired a jet of light into the baggage compartment. Harry fell out of it. I snickered, then continued watching. he said some things, Harry said some others things. then draco stomped on his nose -I cringed at the sound- covered him with the cloak, and left. I decided to help him as a show of good faith. I went to the compartment, and pulled the cloak off of him. he seemed surprised. I pulled out my wand, and muttered the counter curse -mostly for appearances, I didn't need to do either of those- and Harry sat up.

"are you ok?" I asked him, he nodded "can I heal that for you?" he looked at me warily

"can you?"

"yes. I learned that spell on purpose. I'm constantly getting myself into tricky situations" he nodded his approval, I fixed his nose.

"thanks" he looked at his clothes, which were stained with blood, I smirked, and washed it off "oh, thanks...um, what's your name again?"

"Nico, Nico di Angelo!" I said with slight humor. "well, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell blondie that I freed you"

"why not?" I scowled a little

"because I want to be friends with both of you. so don't tell him"

"uh, sure. we'd better get going" we left the train. no one else was in sight. "ugh, now we have to walk to the castle" Harry grumbled. I shook my head

"do you have anything against thestrals?" I asked him. he shook his head. I let out a cab whistle. a few minutes later, two thestrals came out of the woods. Harry gaped

"you called them?"

"yes. they like me for some reason. well, lets go before we're late" we got on the thestrals, and flew to the castle. we arrived just as the last carriage got there. we dismounted quickly, and ran through the gates before they closed. Harry led me to the great hall, and I joined the first years at the back with professor McGonagall

"ah, Mr. di Angelo. you are very nearly late" I smirked

"but, I'm not" she glowered at me for a moment, then went back to telling the first years about the sorting. then the doors of the great hall opened. it was pretty neat. the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, that made me feel happy inside. there were four long tables and one shorter one at the front like a four pronged E turned on its side. the headmaster Dumbledore got up, and made some announcements. something about staff changes, and voldy being back. then he announced me

"-have an exchange student from Italy here for his N.E.W.T. year. please welcome: Nico di Angelo!" clapping. then professor McGonagall put a stool and an old battered hat on the stool. I tuned out the annoying song. then she started calling names. the little kids would sit on the stool, the hat would be place on their heads, and after different amounts of time, it would shout out one of the four houses.

"Raven Czech" she called (completely made up person) she sat on the stool, a few moments later was pronounced

"HUFFLEPUFF!" she hurried off to that table, and was greeted warmly, then McGonagall called out

"Nico di Angelo" I stepped from my place in the back of the line. whispers went around the room. I reflexively grabbed my ring. I sat on the stool.

_ "_ah_ hello young demigod" _I almost jumped ten feet into the air. this hat was serioussly scary.

'hi hat. leave me alone.'

_"I can't do that. I have to sort you"_

'fine. but leave my memories alone.'

_"I'm sorry, but that's how I sort you" _I groaned. why couldn't this thing leave me alone? oh well.

'fine. one look' I kept the worst memories to myself. no need to make the sorting hat cry.

_"I can't sort you if you keep your memories from me"_

'you don't want to see those' I warned it, it didn't listen. so I dropped the barriers.

_"what? what is this?!" _it was looking through the first war, then the second. I could feel it hyperventilating, then it saw Tartarus how I saw it. and then Will, and the betrayal. then back to Tartarus. it didn't get to my cutting before it let out a satanic scream of agony and terror. McGonagall grabbed it off my head. it panted for a moment before whispering

"Slytherin" I walked off towards Malfoy, ignoring the looks people sent me. I pointed to the open seat next to Draco, and asked "can I sit here?"

"go ahead" he replied. he was the only one who talked to me. the rest of the little kids were sorted, then food appeared on our plates and everyone else dug in. I took a small portion and sent it through the shadows as an offering to Nyx. then I ate my food. the conversations around me were quieter than the rest of the table, but I didn't blame them. I mean, the new kid, made the sorting hat scream, wears all black, and looks like he wants to kill someone. I might be quiet too.

"so Nico, how was the trip?" Draco asks. I smirk

"are you referring to coming to the castle, or my alone time in the compartment?"

"both" I smiled

"well, the train was great, and coming was fun" he seemed appeased, and went back to talking to his friends. after dessert -of which I had a little- the old guy stood back up, and said some more things. then Draco got up

"come on Nico. we're going to the common room" I followed him, and he led us all down to the dungeons. he stopped at two intricately carved snakes on the wall.

"what's he doing?" I heard a first year whisper to her friend. my thoughts were along those same lines.

"Salazar" he told the wall. then it opened to reveal a large circle room. it had a huge window on one side that seemed to be the lake.

"um Draco, why are we under the lake?" I asked the blond. he smirked

"ask our founder Salazar Slytherin" I might actually...

suddenly the door opened, and the teacher with the greasy hair walked in.

"hello. my name is professor Snape, I am your head of house. welcome to Slytherin" he was mostly talking to the first years, but it sounded important so I listened

"as a Slytherin, you will be met with opposition from the three houses. they believe that all Slytherins are bad, and therefore are incredibly biased. in the face of this we must present a unified front. if you have a problem, go to your prefects of me. I will be in my office if you need anything the prefects can't handle. also rule breaking is not tolerated" then he left.

"ok. well, I'm tired, where do I sleep?" I asked Draco. he lead me to our dormitory. I shared with five people. ugh. my pure black trunk was next to the bed a the end of the room.

"well, make yourself at home. bathrooms are through that door" I nodded my thanks, and he left. I went to my trunk, and pulled out the soap my mom packed me. I took it into the bathroom, and took a super fast shower. there were no doors on the showers, so I would have to take them really early. I finished my quick shower, and dressed in my PJs a black long sleeved shirt with the night sky on it, and black sweat pants. then I laid down in my bed, and was out like a light.

**End of Chapter Four.**

**thanks for reading! and please review! I need reviews! they make me happy, also they inspire me to write faster...**

**well here's last time's reviewer (only one?) *cries silently***

**Nico4life: thanks for the tears, and the review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to the story!**

**Warning: Self Harm, Cussing, and cliffies! (you know I had too...)**

**Chapter Five: revelations, and classes**

**Nico's POV**

I was walking around aimlessly. it was pitch black, but I wasn't afraid; the dark was my home.

"Nico?" I turned. nothing was there. I shook my head and continued walking

"are you ok?" louder this time. I was starting to get nervous. there was still no one there

"hello?" I called. well, _ tried_ would be a better word. it came out as a hiss. I was speaking parselmouth again. ugh, that was worse than Italian. I heard a few screams. everything was still infuriatingly black. I concentrated on English and asked again "hello? is anyone there?" no one answered. then suddenly, I woke up. I squinted from the bright oil lamp next to my bed. once I got over my initial shock, I noticed the scared faces of my dorm mates.

"um, what wrong?" I asked them. they didn't answer. was I speaking a different language again? I looked at them begging with my eyes for them to answer. finally Draco shook off his stupor, and exclaimed

"you're a parsletongue!" I nodded.

"um, please tell me you can understand me" I said. he seemed confused

"um, why wouldn't I understand you?" I breathed a sigh of relief

"because, my first language is Italian, and it comes more natural to me than English does. I thought for a moment that I was speaking Italian again" I also speak Greek, Latin, and small amounts of French. but they didn't need to know that.

"oh" was all he said. I got out of bed, and asked

"so, what time is it?"

"about 6:30" Blaise said. I nodded, and grabbed a change of clothes. I was then at a dilemma. I pulled the curtains shut. quickly I changed out of my PJs, and into my wizarding robes. I pulled my curtains open, and put on my shoes -black combat boots of course- and put my books in the bag Nyx gave me. it was enchanted to be lightweight no matter what I put in it. also it was bigger on the inside, and obsidian black.

"well, lets go" they gave me a confused look "what? isn't breakfast soon?" they shook their heads

"no, breakfast isn't till eight" I snorted

"wow. where I'm from breakfast is at 6:45 first class at seven thirty" they gaped a little before composing themselves. I laid back down on my bed, and just let my thoughts wander for a while. then I heard them start yelling and swearing about something. I peeked out, and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in a heated argument about something on Malfoy's arm. with a jolt, I realized it must have been the evil presence I felt. I was hit with a sudden pang of sadness. he showed them, but not me? I shook those thoughts from my head. he had known them for 5 years most likely, and he'd just met me.

Then the clock struck seven thirty. I stared at it, and just watched the hands go around it. twenty five minutes (and copious amounts of hair gel) later, we were at the great hall. Draco led me to the Slytherin table, and I ignored the stares (see the pattern forming?) I sat down next to him, on his left side. and tried to pretend his arm wasn't radiating evil, and death, and other things...

"co, NICO" I turned to see Malfoy staring at me.

"what?" I asked innocently

"I've called your name five times" I blushed slightly

"sorry, I spaced out"

"I noticed" he grumbled under his breath "so, what did you think of 'the golden trio'?"

"I think they need to get their heads out of their asses. other than that, they're fine" this elicited snickers from all my dorm mates.

"yeah. Potter is the most annoying prick in our year, and that's saying something 'cause the Weasleys are in our year"

"who are the Weasleys?" I asked.

"the ones with the bright red hair" Pansy told me

"oh, is the one next to Potter a Weasley?" they nodded "he's worse than Potter is. he yelled at me for snarking his sister. so I called him 'your highness' and left" they laughed so loudly that I have no doubt you could hear it at Gryffindor table.

"that's amazing!" Blaise told me.

"What can I say? Natural talent" they snickered a little

"well, here comes professor Snape, he has our time tables" I looked up, and the greasy haired teacher handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it, and attempted to decipher it for a moment, before giving up

"um Draco, can you tell me what this says?" he gave me an odd look

"can't you read?" I gritted my teeth, but kept it in

"no. I'm dyslexic" then his face held the worst emotion: pity. I was grinding my teeth so hard I wouldn't be surprised if they broke.

"oh, I'm sorry" I shook my head

"don't apologize. I'm used to it. now, can you please read me the schedule?" he read it to me, and I copied it down in Greek on the reverse side. he saw and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. here's my schedule:

Monday:

8:00 Breakfast  
8:45 Transfiguration  
9:30 Potions  
10:15 Potions  
11:00 DADA  
11:45 Lunch  
12:30 Arithmancy  
1:15 Charms  
2:00 Break  
2:45 Astronomy

Tuesday:

8:00 Breakfast  
8:45 Ancient Runes  
9:30 Ancient Runes  
10:15 Charms  
11:00 Transfiguration  
11:45 Lunch  
12:30 break  
1:15 Potions  
2:00 Potions  
2:45 Break

Wednesday:

8:00 Breakfast  
8:45 Arithmancy  
9:30 Astronomy  
10:15 Ancient Runes  
11:00 Break  
11:45 Lunch  
12:30 DADA  
1:15 Potions  
2:00 Transfiguration  
2:45 Transfiguration

Thursday:

8:00 Breakfast  
8:45 Break  
9:30 DADA  
10:15 Potions  
11:00 Charms  
11:45 Lunch  
12:30 Arithmancy  
1:15 Arithmancy  
2:00 Break  
2:45 Transfiguration

Friday:

8:00 Breakfast  
8:45 DADA  
9:30 DADA  
10:15 Break  
11:00 Ancient Runes  
11:45 Lunch  
12:30 Potions  
1:15 Astonomy  
2:00 Break  
2:45 Break  
10:00 Practical Astronomy

yep, that's my schedule. why did I have to come to school again? oh never mind. moving on

"so, are you a half blood?" my head jerked up

"excuse me?" Pansy stared at me for a moment

"what's your blood status. muggle born, that's unlikely as your in Slytherin, so, are you a half-blood, or a pureblood?" I debated for a moment, before telling them the sot of truth.

"my Father was a pure blood, and my mother died when I was really young so I don't know" they nodded in sympathy, I was about ready to claw their eyes out

"I'm sorry about your mom" I let out a small growl

"I don't need, or want your sympathy. she's dead, there's no need to bring it up" I snapped. the subject of my mom's death always did that. they backed off considerably

"um, ok then. uh, we'd better go if you don't want to be late to Transfiguration. the Gryffindor house leader is the teacher, and she's really strict" I sighed. I hated strict people, probably because I have ADHD, and I can't sit still. like take right now for example, my leg is jogging under the desk, and my eyes are darting around the room every few minutes.

"alright. lead the way"

* * *

**After all the classes that day**

* * *

"I'm beat" I fell down into one of the many armchairs around the room. it was cold in here, but I liked it. it reminded me of my room at the house of night.

"yeah, first day always does that to you" Draco sat in the armchair next to mine. I stared at him when he shut his eyes. he really was good looking. straight features, blond hair, and intense grey eyes. so intense they reminded me of a certain daughter of Athena. I shook those thoughts from my head. she hates me. get over it. I told my brain. but it ignored me, and pulled up the pictures I tried the hardest to forget. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarise, Will... my thoughts hitched on that last one, and tears came to my eyes. I abruptly stood

"I'm going to the dorm" I announced, and half ran there. I entered, slammed the door, and ran to my trunk after making sure I was the only one in the room. I yanked it open, grabbed the towel, got on my bed, and pulled the curtains shut. forming a blanket of sorts out of the shadows, I pulled the sleeves of my robes up. taking out my knife, I dragged along one of the many scars on my left arm. I began to count.

One, two, three, four...

…ten. ten. ten. I put my dagger away, and ran the towel over my arm. it healed instantly. then I vanished the shadow blanket along with the blood.

I heard the door open.

"Hey Nico, are you in here?" I pulled my sleeves down quickly

"yeah, I'm on my bed Draco" his footsteps echoed in the long room. then my curtains were pulled open

"are you ok?"I looked around thinking I'd left something out, before realizing that my face was tear stained

"yeah. I'm fine" I lied. he didn't look too convinced

"well, er, do you want to talk about it?" he offered oddly.

"no" he nodded with understanding, and left the dorm.

I pulled the curtains shut again, and laid down on my back, before jumping up with a cry of pain; I had laid down on the dagger. oops. I checked that I wasn't bleeding, then I put the dagger in my trunk, and locked it. I popped my back, but my wings remained stiff from being tucked in too long. I sighed, that meant I would have to untuck them sometime tonight. perhaps I would go on a midnight flight. I definitely deserved a break for all the studying I did today. I went into the bathroom, and considered taking a shower. if anyone came in, they would undoubtedly see my wings. I mean, you can't exactly hide fifteen foot feathery things coming out of your back. part of me rationalized that they were bound to find out sooner than later anyway. but the irrational part of me wanted them a secret for as long as possible. gods, my life really was screwed up wasn't it.

"what am I going to do with myself?" I asked the guy in the mirror. he didn't respond. "you know, its rude not to respond when people are talking to you" I told him. he just stared at me. I sighed, what have I come to? talking with my own reflection. that was a whole new level of sad. I went onto the common room, and saw that Malfoy was talking animatedly with Pansy about something. I didn't really care that much. I sat down in the same armchair as earlier since no one else was sitting nearby it anymore, and waited for Dinner.

"-o, NICO!" I jumped up, and fell into a fighting position, before realizing that it was just Malfoy

"yeah?" he looked interested at my position, before it was replaced by his calm mask

"Dinner's in five, now four minutes" he said looking at the clock.

"oh, lets go" he led me back to the great hall, and I did my best to remember the route.

"um, I'll be right there" I told him once we got there. I wanted a word with Potter.

"ok. see you in a minute" he went to Slytherin table, I went to Gryffindor. Harry and his buddies saw me coming, and had different reactions. Harry just looked at me, Hermione had a very Athena look about her, and Ron scowled. I strode right up to Harry, and sat down across from him

"so, how was your first day?" I asked conversationally. before he could respond however, Ron interupted

"why should you care snake?! go sit in the snake pit with the rest of your kind!" he spat. I growled, and leveled my death glare at him. I also released part of my usual aura of fear and death, now bigger thanks to Nyx

"be careful who you snap at _boy_, someone might just snap back" he shivered, and seemed to be making himself as small as possible. I turned back to Harry

"well, would you like to have this conversation somewhere else, or some other time?" I asked reigning in my aura. he shook himself a little

"um, now isn't really a good time. how about tomorrow at lunch?" I nodded, and went back to Slytherin table.

"what were you doing with those pricks?" Crabbe asked me as soon as I sat down. I glared at him

"none of your business" then I got some food. I vanished some as a sacrifice to my mother, and ate the rest.

half an hour later, I left and went to the astronomy tower. I was just about to take off my wizard robes to fly, when I felt another presence

"what are you doing her di Angelo?" he spat. I turned, and glared at him

"none of your business Weasley. I can go where I please, and you can't tell me otherwise" he smirked

"actually, I'm a prefect, and I can give you detention" he said gleefully. I scowled at him

"and what pray you, are you giving me detention for? am I not allowed to see the sunset? am I restricted to the dungeons because I'm a Slytherin?" that wiped the gleeful look off his face almost instantly

"no. you're not supposed to be up here if you aren't in class" I smirked

"and who's to say I ever was?"

"I do"

"what? are you proposing?" I scoffed. he growled, it was kind of cute actually

"go to your dorm snake. before I make you" I laughed.

"oh honey!" then my voice went deathly quiet "I have seen more horrors that anyone should ever have to. you don't scare me, and I take orders from no one" he backed away.

"I can take away points" he warned. I smiled

"go ahead; I'm not leaving. if you want me to leave so badly go and get a teacher" he took my advise, and went to get a teacher. I quickly pulled off my wizard robes which left me in black jeans, a t shirt, and my aviator's jacket that had holes for my wings. I jumped off the tower, and felt the familiar pull as my wings spread and caught the air. I flew around the tower a bit, before realizing that Weasley would come to the tower and see me. so I banked to the left, and flew out over the huge forest.

after about an hour of flying, I landed on the covered bridge. then I shadow traveled to an abandoned corridor out side the Slytherin common room. a quick walk to the common room later, I was back in my wizard robes and sitting once again in an armchair.

"hey! there you are! we've been looking everywhere for you!" Malfoy and his goons told me. I inclined my head

"great. you obviously didn't find me. did you need something?" his face fell at my snark, but then he realized I was joking.

"yeah. we're having a meeting of sorts in the dorm for the next fifteen minutes. if you decide to come, everything that's said is sworn to secrecy, and you can never tell another living soul" I smirked. he said nothing about ghosts.

"sure, I'll come" we went into the dorm. inside was all my dormmates, and Pansy Parkinson.

"ok. now that we're all here. I have something I want to show you all" Malfoy announced, after shutting the door, and locking it with magic. I took a seat on the bed we were all sitting around. he pulled up his left sleeve and revealed...a tattoo? I knew it was no ordinary tattoo. it was the source of the evil I'd felt on the train. I gasped a little at the overwhelming sense of _wrong_ emanating from his arm.

"you're a death eater?" Pansy whispered shocked. he nodded. and my hopes went out the window. great, just great. the one person who wants to be my friends is a servant of the guy I'm supposed to kill. the fates are so laughing at me right now. then Blaise said something, and the others said some other things. I was listening just enough to realize they were telling all their secrets.

"did you have anything you wanted to share with the group Nico?" Draco asked. well, now or never. I sagged my head. if, no _when_ they found out about my wings, they would be so mad that I didn't tell them. then they'd never want to be my friends. I sighed, and stood.

"yeah. but you must swear on the river of Styx never to tell another being what I'm about to show you" they swore, some with odd looks on their faces, but it didn't matter.

"alright mate. we swore on the river of- the river. now show us" Goyle said. he was very impatient.

"please be a little patient. you guys are the first to ever know this secret" they sobered up. I sighed again, and pulled off my robes. then I took a deep breath, turned around, and extended my wings.

**End of Chapter five.**

**hahahahahhahahahahaha cliffie! guess their reactions! hee heee heee hee heee hee I am evil and I know it.**

**on to the reviewers!**

**TimeBlade: yeah, most people use chaos but it think that Nyx is the better option. for one, her powers and Nico's are more closely related. and two, Nico lost his mother at a young age, a mother figure is the best remedy.**

**Guest: thanks!**

**Trials of Dawn: I didn't steal the wings idea. I got that from maximum ride which I got for Christmas. I'm sorry you perceived it that way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I apologize for that last cliffie, but they are my life! well, on with the tale! Sirius didn't die, because I like his character too much. so I changed the ending a little, and Sirius survived the fight with Bellatrix. no one died that night. but he is still not the most famous person, so that should explain the chapter. if not, PM me.**

**Warning: Self Harm (Implied) cussing.**

**Chapter Six: you have what now?!**

**Nico's POV**

"please be a little patient. you guys are the first to ever know this secret" they sobered up. I sighed again, and pulled off my robes. then I took a deep breath, turned around, and extended my wings.

"bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed. I winced. they hated me, they thought I was a freak...I spiraled down this train of thought before I was brought out by Draco's words

"you have wings growing out of your back" he stated, he didn't sound afraid. slowly I released the tension in my wings so that they were by my side instead of spread out, then I turned slowly. they were all staring at me, but not with looks of fear, rather with looks of wonder and amazement.

"yeah. I have wings growing out of my back" Crabbe laughed a little. I gave a weak smile. then Pansy stood

"um, well, not to be rude or anything, but, can I, um touch them?" she asked awkwardly. I gave her a smile

"sure, just be gentle" I extended my left wing out, and walked towards her. she slowly raised her hand, and petted my wing. I stifled laughter; it tickled.

"they're beautiful" she whispered under her breath. that made me smile, Nyx said that all the time. the rest of them stood, and raised their hands suggestively. I nodded my approval, and they all started petting my wings. Draco and his friends on the right, Pansy and Blaise on the left. I started laughing, and pulled my wings in as to not knock them over.

"that tickles!" I exclaimed. the shocked expressions fell off replaced by laughter not unlike mine.

"sorry" was chorused around the room, but I shook my head

"no need to apologize. I should have told you. you may pet/play with my wings, but they are, er, magic. they are made out of magic metal that is somehow mixed with feathers. if you get cut by this metal, it starts to rip your soul from your body. also, they're razor sharp so, please be cautious" they nodded, and I extended my wings again.

After about ten minutes of them just playing with my wings, I tucked them back into my jacket. I noticed the disappointed looks on their faces, and had to suppress a chuckle. then I laid down on my bed and closed the curtain.

"night" I called out.

"good night Nico" Draco responded. I fell into a dreamless sleep

* * *

"Nico, It's time to get up" I groaned and rolled over. I was comfy, I had slept like I usually did; wrapped inside my wings, and I really didn't want to get up.

"no...I'm tired" I mumbled out. I heard approaching footsteps, and someone yanked the curtains open, only to gasp.

"merlin!" came the surprised voice. that got me up. I unwrapped myself from my wings, and retracted them into my shirt

"do I have to go Draco?" he got over his suprise

"yes. all snakes are required to go to breakfast and dinner" I sighed, and got out of bed. it was seven fifteen.

"I don't need to get up yet. we have 45 minutes" I said, and laid back down on my bed. he didn't take too kindly to this, and came and yanked me out of bed. Correction: Tried to yank me out of bed. he grabbed my arm, and my senses went onto overdrive. I pulled him forward, jumped out of bed, and ended with him on the floor in a choke hold. then I realized that it was just Malfoy and hurriedly stood.

"I am so sorry" I told him, as he stood rubbing his throat. he laughed.

"it's ok. now I know why no one volunteered to wake you" he said grinning. I grinned back. then I went into the bathroom. there was two parts to the bathroom. to the left was the sinks and the toilets. to the right was the showers. both had outside doors, but the showers only had three sides, and no curtains. I could take a showerr, but I didn't want to show them my scars, any of them.

"um Nico, are you going to take a shower?" Draco asked, as I stood there debating it.

"um, I uh, don't like community showers" I said awkwardly. he nodded in understanding

"ok. how long do you need?"

"five minutes"

"ok, go in, no one else is in there, and I'll lock the door for five minutes" my eyes widened in surprise

"y-you'd do that for me?" he smiled

"of course! you're one of us!" I sent him a grateful smile, and went inside. I heard the muttered spell on the other side. I had smiled more today then I had my entire time in the house of night. ugh. I took a super quick three minutes shower, and wrapped my wings around myself on the way out. no one stared for once. I sat down on my bed, and put on today's clothes. a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with holes for my extra appendages, and my wizarding robes that covered my outfit.

we went to breakfast. I sat right next to Draco, and watched as Harry came in looking mad about something. I decided to question him about it at lunch. I ate some waffles with syrup, and also had a bowl of lucky charms. I pulled out all the marshmallows like a three year old, and ate them separately. what can I say? I was making up for lost time.

* * *

"bye Draco, I have something to do at lunch. see you in Potions" he nodded, and went in. I waited outside the hall for Harry. our class had let out early, and we were one of the first ones there. I saw Harry arrive with his prefect friends. Harry waved, Hermione did nothing, and Ron glared. that was expected.

"you guys go on ahead, Nico and I are going to talk" he told his friends. Hermione went without question. Ron gave him a look, but went none the less.

"hello Harry"

"hey Nico" we shook hands all professional

"so, how was your fist day?" I asked him. he sighed

"fine. yours?"

"it was interesting to say the least" this piqued his interest

"really? how so?" I shook my head

"I can't tell you" he gave me an odd look.

"why not?"

"because I am sworn to secrecy"

"why" I sighed

"last night everyone in my dorm revealed their secrets. I can't tell you because they're not mine to tell" he frowned

"what's your big secret?" I smiled sadly

"I am not going to disclose that information"

"why not?!" he was mad now

"because frankly, I don't trust your friends. if I tell you, you'll tell your friends. and your friends don't like me very much, so they'll tell everyone, and that would destroy the purpose of a secret"

"your right" he muttered

"I usually am. except that one time..." my mind flashed the memories of the betrayal again, and my hand came up to my left temple "ah!" I cried, and fell to my knees

"Are you ok?!" he asked clearly panicking

"yeah, I'm fine. just a...bad memory" I stood shakily

"are you sure? maybe you should see the nurse" I took a step and wobbled a little, the tears still in my eyes

"no. I'll be fine in a minute. I have to go" I ran towards Slytherin dormitory, frantically yelled the password and sprinted to my bed. I opened the truck so fast my hands were a blur. the need for pain was so overwhelming, I couldn't think straight. I sat on my bed, and formed the shadow blanket once again.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"are you sure? maybe you should see the nurse" Harry told him. he took a step and wobbled a little.

"no. I'll be fine in a minute. I have to go" then he ran off. his sprint took Harry by surprise, and he was well away when Harry shook off his stupor.

'what the hell was that about?' he asked himself. then he realized that lunch was underway, and went to sit with his friends.

"so, what did di Angelo want?" Ron asked him as soon as he sat down.

"that's the thing. we were talking normally, before he suddenly falls to the floor in pain. then he runs off without an explanation!" Harry told them

"what?! didn't you tell him to see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked looking particularly worried.

"what's it to you?" Ron asked looking angry

"because I'm allowed to care for people's well-being even if I don't know them!" she responded indignant. they had been fighting all summer, and it was getting annoying

"you're right! you don't kn-" Harry cut him off

"stop fighting!" he yelled. the volume in the great hall dimmed quite a bit. "please stop fighting. Hermione can be concerned if she wants to be, and it doesn't mean anything so leave her alone" he told his best friend sternly. Ron looked aghast that he'd taken her side.

"thank heaven _someone_ here can see reason!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron scowled, Harry just eyed them both.

"so, why do you guys think di Angelo ran off?" Harry asked them once the glares had worn off

"well, what were you guys talking about. maybe that had something to do with it" Hermione told him

"um, well, we were talking about our first days. he said his was interesting, that they'd had a secret sharing night, and that he didn't trust you two. then he fell to his knees, and ran off" Hermione sat there for a moment in silence thinking. Ron eyes lit up with something that Harry had never seen before

"that means that Nico knows all their secrets. if we can get them from him-" Hermione made a very indignant noise

"we will do nothing of the sort! Nico has done nothing wrong, and he is an exchange student. he doesn't know anybody, and the first person to show him any kind of kindness was that git. what does that say about the rest of us?" Ron hung his head, and Harry stared at the table. he hadn't thought of it that way.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Nico hadn't come to lunch. he was worried about his newest friend, but also about the plan he had. it wasn't he best of plans, but it was all he could come up with.

"Draco, are you coming to the common room?" he shook his head

"no, you go on without me Pansy. I want to have a talk with Potter" she nodded, and left. he went to Gryffindor table, right as Hermione gave a very indignant noise.

"we will do nothing of the sort! Nico has done nothing wrong, and he is an exchange student. he doesn't know anybody, and the first person to show him any kind of kindness was that git. what does that say about the rest of us?" Draco held his tongue. he saw Ron hang his head, and Harry stare dejected at the table.

"hey Potter!" he called out. Harry turned

"yes Malfoy?" he asked

"I want to talk to you. _alone_" Harry scowled

"yeah right. thanks, but no thanks" Draco growled, he was going to talk to Potter whether or not he wanted too

"it's about Nico" Harry looked up

"what about him?" he asked guarded

"I just wondered if you knew where he went. he was waiting outside for you, so I thought you might know where he is"

"no. I don't. he ran off in the middle of our conversation. I have no idea where he is" Draco turned heel and left. well, shit. there went his only source of information. he went back to the common room.

"oh, hi Draco" he turned, and there was none other than Nico di Angelo.

"there you are!" he exclaimed. Nico cocked an eyebrow

"where else would I be?" he asked smirking. 'is he flirting?' Draco asked himself sitting opposite him.

"so, after dinner are you going to go for a fly?" he asked quietly. Nico looked around casually

"yeah. want to come?"

"yes!" Draco said a little too loudly. the others shot them weird looks. he quieted down real quick

"k, see you after dinner then" then Nico left.

**End of Chapter six**

**it's not a cliffie just for you guys. I am nice *cough, cough***

**on to the reviews!**

**HarryPotter4Ever- celia: thank you for all five of your reviews!**

**1\. yes, he is**

**2\. thanks!**

**3\. yes. definitely more...**

**4\. see top**

**5\. Nico is a creature of the air now. Zeus can't do anything about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back my dear readers! thank you to all those people who reviewed, you each have a special place in my heart. now, let's go!**

**Warning: Self harm (mentioned only)**

**Chapter Seven: Malfoy gets to fly**

**Nico's POV**

"so, after dinner are you going to go for a fly?" he asked quietly. I looked around casually

"yeah. want to come?"

"yes!" Draco said a little too loudly. the others shot us weird looks. he quieted down real quick

"k, see you after dinner then" then I left.

* * *

"so, how was your day?" Pansy asked me when I sat down next to her and Malfoy at dinner.

"it was alright, how was yours?" she smiled

"great!" I smiled back. Gah! what was wrong with me?! I was smiling in public!

"so, are you doing anything after dinner?" I whispered leaning in, she blushed bright scarlet

"why do you care?" she whispered back, I shook my head

"no, not in that way at all" her blush faded "I'm going for a fly, and I wondered if you wanted to come. Malfoy will be there too" she nodded

"yes, I would love too" I scooted down, and asked my other house mates. they all agreed to meet me at the astronomy tower after dinner. I had other things to take care of first. I walked over to Gryffindor table ignoring the looks and whispers.

"hey Harry, a word?" I asked, he looked up

"yeah. that's sounds good" he replied icy. I was stunned at his tone, what had I done? we walked out of the great hall

"what's with the tone?" I questioned as soon as we made it out.

"you! we were having a conversation when all of a sudden you fall down, then you run away without an explanation!" I hung my head

"yeah, 'bout that...I'm sorry. I didn't exactly have a model childhood, and when something reminds me of it...well, you saw what happened" his eyes glowed in sympathy, but he didn't say I'm sorry.

"I know how you feel. I was raised by my aunt and uncle, and they hate everything magic. I was locked in a cupboard until I was eleven, then I came here"

"yikes. that sucks. well, I got to go, see you tomorrow?"

"yeah, see you at lunch" he went back inside, I went to the dorm. I stowed my robes on the bed, and shadow traveled to the astronomy tower. I was in my long sleeved shirt, and jeans. the cold didn't really bother me, being a child of Hades had it's uses. I sat back against the wall and waited for my friends to arrive. Draco came first, then his two goons about three minutes after laden with deserts. then Pansy and Blaise. once they were all there, I stood.

"so, you all did come after all" Draco pouted a bit

"you thought we would bail on you?"

"yep. most people do. but that's not important. I asked you here because you are the only ones who know about my wings, and I was wondering if you guys would like to fly" they practically jumped in excitement.

"yes!" they shouted almost all at the same time. I smiled

"ok, let me get warmed up first" I turned, and jumped up onto the wall that kept you from falling. then I turned around so that I was facing them. I gave a little salute, and fell backwards. I heard a few gasps, and a quickly stifled scream. I laughed, and unfurled my wings. with a few powerful downstrokes, I was level with the tower.

"wow, that was amazing!" Pansy squealed. I chuckled

"yeah, flying's great" I was bouncing in the air, up ten feet with a down stroke, down ten feet with the upstroke. but I was having the best time. flying made me very happy, even more than my other..._thing_. I landed neatly on the ledge.

"so, who want to go first?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eye. they all paled, then Malfoy stepped forward

"I'll go" wow, his voice didn't even crack. I motioned him closer, he stood right in front of me not 3 inches away, and I temporarily forgot what I was doing. gods, he was beautiful...STOP. I didn't have time for that. I shook my head slightly, and then I dashed forward. I surprised him, and grabbed around his chest. with two powerful strokes, we went air born. he let out a girly scream that was cut off prematurely.

"so, how do you like flying?" I asked casually flying him over the forest

"it's amazing. once you get past your fear of falling that is" I chuckled

"don't worry. I won't drop you" I flew him back to the others. I set him down (Read: dropped him ungracefully) in front of them.

"so, who's next?" a playful smirk on my lips.

* * *

**Some weeks later**

* * *

"hey Potter, how's it goin'?" he turned, and gave me a small smile

"fine, you?" I nodded

"fine. so, what you been up to lately?" he shrugged

"nothing much. you?" I imitated him

"nothing much" he laughed quietly

"well, see you tomorrow" we went back into the great hall. me to the left, him to the right. I sat next to Malfoy

"so, Blondie, what's hangin'?" he chuckled

"blondie?" I chuckled back

"yeah, blond hair, what else was I going to call you?"

"I don't go around calling you wing dude" I stiffened. I didn't like to talk about that in public. he realized what he said, and paled.

"no. no you don't" he changed the conversation

"so, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I nodded

"yeah, I got permission yesterday" I stood "see you in Transfiguration" I went to Arithmancy, and sat in the back as usual. Hermione came in, and sat next to me. that was new.

"hello Nico" she said all proper.

"hey" I said nonchalant. she gave a small smile

"so, how's it going?" I frowned, what in the name of my father did she want?

"fine. cut to the point, what do you want?" she frowned

"answers" that put me on edge

"you have to have questions first" my sarcastic side came out.

"I have some. meet me after Transfiguration on the seventh floor, next to the picture of the idiot trying to teach trolls to dance" I nodded I knew that corridor, there was a magic room there. it was where I cut now, no one could accidentally stumble in on me.

"fine. but I won't answer anything I don't want to"

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
(if you saw this coming, here's a cookie (;;) it's blue y'all)**

After the talk with Nico, Hermione was feeling exited. maybe she could finally get some answers! Ron thought he was evil, Harry was his friend, and she just didn't know what to think.

"Hi Harry, hello Ron" they smiled up at her

"hey Hermione!" they chorused. she sat next to Harry. they were eating their dinner in peace, when the blond git decided to come over.

"hey Potter! did you get yourself a new keeper? the old one sucked!" he jeered. Harry stood up

"do everyone a favor, and die in a hole" Harry retorted. Malfoy just sneered

"I wouldn't be doing everyone a favor, I actually have friends. all you have are fan girls" Harry turned red, and clenched his fists. Hermione decided that it had gone far enough, and grabbed their arms

"boys! have a little respect for those of us trying to eat. take it outside if you must" Draco yanked his hand out

"don't touch me mud-blood" Ron jumped this time

"don't call her a mud-blood!" Draco just sneered like the prick he is. Hermione had enough of it. she left, and went to the seventh floor. she was very surprised that Nico was already there.

"oh! I didn't know you were already here or I would've come earlier!" he smiled, it made him look very endearing in her opinion.

"it's ok. I don't mind" she looked at the wall, and thought with all her might 'I need a place that no one but us can enter' the door materialized. out of the corner of her eye, she watched him. he didn't even flinch, he must've know about it. they walked in, the furniture consisted of two chairs with comfy seats, and a table.

"so, what questions did you have?" Nico asked her, eyes guarded. she huffed.

"first, why are you friends with Harry?"

"am I not allowed to make friend with whoever I want?" that was infuriating. she hated it when people answered a question with a question.

"yes. second, what were you doing on the astronomy tower?" he sighed, and rubbed a hand through his hair

"that's one of the questions I am not going to answer" she filed that away. it most likely meant that he'd been doing something he shouldn't have.

"fine then. third, why did you fall down in front of Harry the other day?"

"so he told you guys about that?" he sounded deflated

"yes. he tells his friends everything" that made him chuckle

"no, no he doesn't. otherwise you wouldn't have asked question one" she cocked an eyebrow

"what do you mean by that?" he smirked

"exactly what I said. if you want to know, ask him" then Nico stood

"I'm leaving now" he turned to the door, on instinct she reached out, and grabbed his shoulder. it felt odd; more bony than a normal shoulder should be. he yanked her hand off, and growled. it was deep, and menacing. it promised pain to any who didn't obey.

"don't touch me" he strode out the door.

'what the hell was that?!'

* * *

**3rd Person Zeus's POV  
(shocker!)**

The throne room was in pandemonium. gods yelling at other gods, and some just yelling for yelling's sake *cough Ares cough*. let's go back a few minutes to see how this all started.

xXx dat flashback xXx

The meeting had been called by Hades. he said he had an update on the Nico situation. all 14 Olympians flashed in, and sat on their respective thrones.

"Brother, what news?" Zeus asked as soon as they were all there.

"my son has left the almost two months ago pit, I felt the change in his soul but, I can't get to him. he has to be in someone else's domains. I am here to see if you know where he might be" they all shook their heads. then a bright light filled the room, and none other than Hecate flashed in.

"I heard you were looking for young Mr. di Angelo" Hades jumped off his throne, and rushed the goddess. he grabbed her by the throat

"where is my son?!" he demanded she gasped, and teleported away.

"he is at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" she responded rubbing her throat.

"why?!" he yelled. the others shrunk away from the amount of power he was displaying. he was most certainly pissed.

"I don't know! ask his mother!" she cried when she saw him approaching again. he stopped short

"his mother is dead" she shook her head

"no, not his mortal mother. his adopted mother"

"and who might that be?"

"Nyx, primordial of night" then she flashed out.

The throne room was in utter pandemonium. gods yelling at other gods, and some yelling for yelling's sake *we all know who dat is* finally Zeus threw his master bolt. the yelling ceased immediately. he sighed

"Hades, is that possible?" Hades' face was paler than usual, and he appeared to be sweating.

"y-yes. he jumped into the pit. that's her home" there was a collective intake of breath.

"very well, we shall ask her to come here" he turned "Nyx primordial of night, the council requests your presence!" he boomed out. the shadow started to gather in the middle of the U shape. out of them stepped the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen, and that was saying something, 'cause they were gods.

"what do you need Zeus?" she asked casually. Hades strode over

"is it true that you adopted my son; without my permission?!" he asked in a deadly whisper. she smiled

"I don't need your permission, just his. and I say, no one has ever asked like he did; he practically begged me to adopt him" Hades face dropped.

"why?" he sounded like he already knew the answer. her expression turned harsh

"I saw what that camper did to him. and you think it's fine to murder all my sons that don't help you. so I decided to get one you couldn't harm"

"and why not?" Zeus asked. he didn't like that he was being questioned.

"because, his father would unleash armies of the dead on you" Hades nodded. Zeus' haughty expression vanished replaced with one of dread and terror.

"can you bring him here?" he asked. she cocked her head

"I can do whatever I please. but I will bring him only if you swear on the Styx not to kill him" they all swore not to kill him, given that he didn't attack them first. she nodded, and closed her eyes. the shadows swirled under her, and a boy walked calmly out of them. he was about 5'11 with jet black hair, wearing a long sleeved black shirt with stars on it, and black sweat pants. he crossed his arms, and turned to Nyx.

"mother, why did you summon me to this hall of nimrods?" she smiled, as the gods all stood outraged.

"who are you calling nimrods?!" Zeus thundered. the boy looked up

"you" his eyes weren't the black orbs they remembered. instead they had a ring of purple fire around the pupils. Zeus grabbed his master bolt, and prepared to throw it before Nyx made a small cough

"actually, he hasn't harmed you. I hold you to your oaths" Zeus scowled and sat. the rest followed. Hades approached slowly, Nico turned his gaze on him. the cold emotionless orbs scared the living daylights out of him.

"son? Nico, is that you?" Nico just smirked

"yeah. it's me" Hades rushed him and hugged him. CORRECTION: attempted to hug him. Nico went along with it, but as soon as his 'father touched his hand, he judo flipped him to the ground, summoned two Stygian iron daggers, and promptly shoved them through the god's shoulders.

"you are no father of mine" he spat. Zeus grinned in glee, he could kill him now. he looked at Nyx, she was smiling. he raised his master bolt, and chucked it directly at Nico.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffie! you know I love you guys...sometimes...**

**on to the reviewers!**

**HarryPotter4ever-Celia: thank you for the review, you are welcome :)**

**Dragon Maiden Summer: thanks for the review, and no. I like my chapters the length they are. I'm sorry that they're not what you want, but I am not good at writing longer things :) but I do update like three times a week, so... that makes up for the shorter chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again it's me. your favorite betrayed Nico writer! (I hope...) well, let's get on to he story! and I'm not sorry about that last cliffie.**

**Chapter Eight: Wait, what?**

**Zeus's POV**

"son? Nico, is that you?" Nico just smirked

"yeah. it's me" Hades rushed him and hugged him. CORRECTION: attempted to hug him. Nico went along with it, but as soon as his 'father' touched his hand, he judo flipped him to the ground, summoned two Stygian iron daggers, and promptly shoved them through the god's shoulders.

"you are no father of mine" he spat. Zeus grinned in glee, he could kill him now. he looked at Nyx, she was smiling. he raised his master bolt, and chucked it directly at Nico.

what happened next, no one was expecting. two massive black things shot out of Nico's shirt, and absorbed the master bolt. then they moved to the side, and everyone gasped. Nico di Angelo -the son of _Hades_\- had wings. he smirked.

"that tickled" the enraged god stood.

"you dare?!" he thundered. (LOL get it?) Nico didn't even blink.

"I know now why you killed all of Nyx's sons. we're too powerful for you. you can't do anything if we wanted to take over" He said confident. Zeus growled

"I can kill you right now little demigod!" Nico shook his head.

"it's demi_-primordial_ now" Zeus scowled, but before he could do anything, Nico released his aura. a feeling of death and fear so potent Hades was chocking on it, spread through out the room. then Nico dropped his barriars. and all the gods there immediately wished they hadn't offended him. his power level was equal, if not more than the big three. he had a pure evil look on his face as he stalked forward. every step he took shadows lapped at his feet like waves

"you don't know the meaning of power" he told him. then Nyx laid a hand on his shoulder, he turned.

"Nico, killing them would not be a good idea" he nodded, and closed his eyes. the feeling vanished, and he locked his power back up. the gods just sat there in shock. what the hell had they done? they had turned him into this. Zeus clearly didn't get it though, he raised his bolt, and shot one straight at him. he was still sanding next to his mother. a growl was ripped from his throat, and faster than humanly possible, he snapped his wings open and deflected the blast straight back at the god. then, without waiting a second he flew at him, and delivered a crushing right hook to his face. he kneed the king of the gods where Apollo don't shine, and then summoned another dagger and held it to his throat forcing him into mortal size.

"attack me, you have a chance. but you attack my mother, and I'll murder you then feed your entrails to my cat" he stood, and gave Zeus the dagger in his family jewels. Hera smiled. then he turned to Poseidon. the others thought he was going to beat the crap out of him too. I mean, he took down two of the big three. why not go for the third? instead he said something that astounded everyone present.

"tell Percy hi for me" then he melted into the shadows at his feet.

* * *

**That was so much fun to write! I love fight scenes :)**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I fell onto my bed. pulling my wings back in, I checked the time. 7:15. my dormmates would be up soon. I groaned, and stood. I walked to the bathroom, and extended my wings to make sure they weren't hurt. they were fine. a little more ruffled than usual, but fine. I sighed in relief. then I locked the bathroom door, and took a quick shower. when I got out, the rest of my dormmates were awake

"oh, hi guys"

"hey sleepy head. you woke up first today" Draco snarked

"har, har. I have been know to get up at reasonable hours sometimes" I snarked right back. I couldn't dare hope that we were flirting...I couldn't have another boyfriend, not after Wi- HIM.

"Nico? you ok? you zoned out again" I shook it off

"yeah, just had a bad night" there was an understatement.

"ok, we're going to breakfast now. you coming, or you want to go alone?"

"I'm coming" we went to breakfast. I sat at Slytherin table as usual, and ate a hearty meal. I was starting to eat more these days, flying took a lot of calories, and I went flying almost every night. sometimes with others, but most the time alone when they thought I was asleep. I saw Harry staring at me, and I stared back. he lowered his head quickly. Ron noticed, and glared at me. I returned the favor, and he followed Harry's example. I stood

"see you in DADA"

"ok, see you there" Malfoy responded. I left the great hall, and decided to go on a morning flight before class. I was wearing my normal attire: black jeans, black long sleeved shirt, and my wizard robes. I found an abandoned hallway, and shadow traveled to the owlery. I found that the hole is big enough I can squish through. I checked the shadows in the hall before I took off my robes, and unfurled my wings. I dashed out the window doing a daring 360 once I was free. then I flew low, and out over the forest.

* * *

**After DADA**

* * *

"Mr. di Angelo. stay a moment please" professor Snape told me. I inwardly groaned, really? I had things to do. I stayed, mostly because I didn't want detention. after the rest of the class had left, Harry, Malfoy, and Blaise shooting me worried looks, Ron just glaring. I walked up to his desk

"yes professor?" he sighed

"what do you know about wordless magic?" he asked a serious look on his face. I panicked a little. did he know my abilities?

"I know how to use it, Sir" I added the 'Sir' as an after thought.

"very well. you would do good to stop muttering in class" oh, sixth years can use it then. that would've been nice to know. I decided to push my luck. or lack thereof.

"um, Sir. what do you know about wandless magic?" he had a contemplative look o his face

"why do you wish to know?" I swallowed nervously.

"it's a subject that intrigues me greatly" I half lied. he bought it

"it is very difficult to accomplish. the only living wizard currently able to do wandless magic is the headmaster. though, there are rumors that the dark lord can do it as well" I filed away the fact that he said 'the dark lord' only the Thanatos -sorry- _deat__h_ eaters said that.

"ok, thank you Sir" I left quickly before he could question me further. that sucked. I couldn't do wandless magic because then people would get suspicious, and definitely not wandless, wordless magic. no, I would have to use my wand at least. so lost was I in my thoughts that I ran straight into someone. we both fell to the ground. me silently, him with a long string of profanities

"you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I asked, I didn't know who it was

"you're one to talk snake" came the haughty reply. oh joy, it was Weasley.

"you're right. my mother doesn't give a schist if I cuss or not" he sneered

"I thought you said your mom was dead"

"Καλά σκατά" (cussing)

"what did you just say?!" he asked indignant.

"Είπα ότι είσαι ένα κομμάτι από κοπριά τεράτων." (I said you're a piece of monster dung)

"speak English!" he roared

"why?" I asked switching back to English "talking Greek is so much more fun" I told the infuriated red-head.

"wait, what?" I smirked

"tenere il passo con i tempi stupidi" (keep up with the times stupid) then I walked away leaving him to wonder what the hades I just said

* * *

The next morning began like usual: my dormmates waking me up.

"NICO! Get Up!" Draco yelled, and yanked my curtains open. he didn't even flinch when he saw me wrapped up in my wings, I slept like that almost every night.

"I no wanna..." I muttered, and tried to go back to sleep

"It's Hogsmeade today, I promised professor Snape you were going! so get your lazy ass out of bed!" I groaned, and wacked him with my wing on accident. he went flying across the room, and landed after hitting his head on the wall with a resounding crash. that got me out of bed in a flash, I flew (litteraly) to him, and knelt by his side

"are you ok?" I asked. I wasn't panicking, this wasn't my first rodeo. he groaned and sat up

"yep. I'm fine" he was most definitely lying, but that didn't matter.

"this is vital. no big man deal here. did you get cut by my wings?" I asked completely serious

"no, I don't think so" I nodded. he checked him self over

"can you stand?" he stood, and wobbled slightly. nothing major though

"yeah, I'm fine" he suddenly grabbed my shoulder for support. my brain went onto overdrive. oh my gods, he was less than a foot away...my mind wandered down that train of thought.

"um, so Hogsmeade?" he smiled, and showed off his perfect pearly whites, I so wanted to lean in, close the distance kiss his perfect...WHOA! hold it Nico! your boyfriend abandoned you less than three months ago. of course that brought on an onslaught of bad memories. I closed my eyes, and waited for it to stop. when I opened them again, I saw Malfoy's face less than three inches from mine. I instinctively pulled away, and he almost fell.

"oh, sorry. I, uh, kind of zoned out a little bit" they nodded. that was perfectly normal for me.

"so, let's go to Hogsmeade!" Draco announced standing on his own.

* * *

Hogsmeade was beautiful. the fiasco at the front gates, not so much.

**xXx you know you love dis flashback xXx**

we walked to the front doors, there was a clog of other students all there. I stood on my tiptoes to see that the ever loathsome Filch was probing everyone.

"ah Styx" I muttered, and turned to Draco waiting for the worst "what's that for?" Draco scowled

"he's probing us for dark objects, they do it to the mail too. if you have dark magic it makes a beeping noise"

"Την έχω βάψει" (I am so screwed)

"what'd you say?" I mentally slapped myself

"I'm screwed. I literally radiate fear, death, and dark magic" Draco seemed lost in thought. as we made our way up the line, the beeping stick never made a sound. then it got to Draco who was in front of me. it passed over his left arm without a noise. he breathed out an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief. then it was my turn. as soon as it was pointed at me, it let out the most gods awful noise I've ever heard.

"what've you got 'n your pocket?" Filch demended. I smirked

"nothing" he pointed the probe at me again. the same thing happened. I felt like smacking the Hephaestus out of this guy.

"empty your pockets!" he demanded roughly shoving the stick at my face. it was still beeping.

"I told you, it's not my pockets" he growled

"then what in the name of merlin is it?!" my smirk grew

"me"

"huh?"

"me. I radiate evil" he was so confused. it took everything I had not to bust out laughing right then.

"no you don't! empty your pockets!"

"ok" I pulled out my wand, and my money bag "the contents of my pockets" he scrutinized them, and tried to open the bag. key word: tried. it wouldn't open

"why wont it open?!" he asked still furious

"because it's enchanted so that only I can open it" I opened it, and showed him the contents, or rather, the contents I wanted him to see. namely; money.

"is that all?"

"yes. it only has money in it" and a few stygian daggers, some ambrosia, nectar, unicorn draught, and a handful of other things that would get me busted. he probed the bag, and it didn't beep. when he handed the bag back, he pointed the probe at my hand. instantly it started to beep again.

"is there an off button on that?"

"no" I sighed

"well, can I go through please?" he scowled deeper

"no. take off your jacket"

"why?"

" 'cause I 'old you to! now take off your coat!" I was panicking. I had a short sleeved shirt on, and that would expose my scars, and my wings.

"no. I refuse to take off my coat" the others would hate me forever

"now!" he roughly grabbed the sleeve of my coat, I went into overdrive. I grabbed his throat, lifted him up, and delivered a punch to his stomach

"I. said. no." then I released him and turned to Draco

"well, that was certainly interesting" he told me

"yes, it seems that I will not be going today" I gave him a look that said 'I'm going, and they can't stop me'

"oh well, see you when we get back"

"see you" I went back inside ignoring the stares. once out of sight, I shadow traveled to the owlery, and took off my wizarding robes. I stuffed them in the money bag, and extended my wings.

**xXx end Flashback xXx**

"this is a really pretty town" I told Malfoy lading next to him as he waited near the outskirts. he almost jumped out of his skin

"yeesh Nico, a little warning next time?" I chuckled

"nope. that would take away all my fun" I bumped his shoulder in a friendly way. he bumped back, and it sent shivers down my spine. I took out my wizard robes, and slipped them on. then I took out my cloak, and put it on too. now no one would recognize me, but for good measure should my hood fall, I created a mask out of shadows. it only covered the bottom half of my face, it looked like those sick person masks except pitch black.

"so, where to first?" he asked me. I shrugged

"anywhere. I've never been before" he perked up

"really?" I shook my head "well then! the three broomsticks it is!" he reached out, and took my hand. the touch electrified me, and I gripped back. he led me to this cool looking pub on the main road, and half dragged me inside. we got a table for two in the corner. you couldn't tell, but I was blushing so hard under the mask that my whole face had gone red. he was still holding my hand. truth is, I didn't want him to let go...STOP IT! I shook my head a little, and refocused

"so, what are we doing?" he smiled, and the urge to lean across the table and kiss him senseless increased.

"getting a drink of course!"

"wait, the teachers let us drink alcohol?" he shook his head

"no, only seventh years. we get butterbeer, it doesn't have any alcohol at all" I nodded. that made sense.

"ok, lets get some" he left. I tried, -and failed- to stop the frown from coming when he let go of my hand. a few minutes later he returned, and sat down. unfortunately, he didn't grab my hand. then a pretty witch showed up with two glasses of what appeared to be root beer. she sat the down on the table, and left with a slightly dazed expression on her face. I took a sip, and was extremely surprised

"its sweet" Draco laughed. it was beautiful

"yeas silly, that's why its called butterbeer" I grinned like an idiot. but of course he couldn't see my face so, there's that.

"well, I've never had it before so yeah..." he got up.

"um, I have to do something today so I cant show you around" he looked at the floor, and my hopes dropped

"that's fine. I really shouldn't be here anyway" I nodded, and left the pub. I walked around the town for a bit, then walked up the road to the castle. it was snowing pretty bad, so you could barely see five feet in front of you, but being a son of Nyx and Hades, I could see pretty far. I was walking behind two girls, far enough they couldn't see me, but I could still see them. they were arguing about something the one was holding.

"...take things from strangers!" the one without the package told her friend

"I can do whatever I want Leanne" I noted the name

"Katie, you should...careful...think that's...idea" the words were muffled by the wind. Katie responded, but it was so soft I couldn't hear her. her words must have made Leanne mad, as she roughly grabbed the package, and went to open it. I ran, and stopped her just in time. I had felt the evil radiating from it

"no! don't open that!" I yelled as I came closer. she stopped and looked up, then she backed away. I cursed, I was still wearing my hood. I quickly dissipated the mask, and lowered my hood.

"Leanne, don't open that. I can feel the dark magic coming off of it" she dropped the package I leaned over and picked it up. it was definitely cursed.

"Nico? what are you doing here?" Katie asked. I looked at her, she had a slight glaze to her eyes. I frowned, that wasn't normal. I held out my right hand, and touched her shoulder. I instantly recoiled

"she's under the imperius curse!" I exclaimed. Leanne almost fell over

"what?!" I nodded

"that's why she's acting so weird" I waved my hand in front of her eyes, then snapped my fingers. she blinked a few times

"um, where am I? last I remember I was in the bathroom of the three broomsticks" I nodded

"you were under the imperius, I undid it, but you still might want to see Madame Pomfrey" she nodded

"I will. I definitely will" I walked back to the castle with them, then I realized he was checking what we brought in as well. I cursed under my breath

"you guys go, I left something in the pub" I turned and ran a ways back before they could argue. when I was out of view, I shrugged off all my wizarding clothes, and flew back into the castle via the owlery. then I shadow traveled to my bed.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it a little longer :)**

**to the reviewers!**

**HarryPotter4ever-Celia: there are two missing days of information on that matter :) will come as a flashback later in the story**

**when-fangirling-is-life UwU: thanks for the reviews! yes, Nico X Malfoy is my ship, and as you can see, Nico was not an illusion :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi my peeps! and sorry, but my PM won't turn back on. it gives me a dumb error message, and I'm too lazy to figure it out :)**

**Warning: cursing, Self Harm, (mentioned) Kissing.**

**Chapter Nine: well, schist.**

**Percy's POV  
(hee hee, I keep you on your toes!)**

I was walking home from the bus stop. it was the weekend, and I was visiting home from college. I know, me, Percy. son of freaking Poseidon was going to college. with Annabeth in new Rome of course. anyway, I was walking home when blue light appeared in front of me. I shielded my eyes instinctively pulling riptide from my pocket, and expanding it. so, when the light died down, I was holding a sword to the throat of...Poseidon? I quickly dropped my sword down.

"dad! I am so sorry.." I started, he just chuckled good naturedly

"don't worry, I was kind of expecting that from the hero of Olympus" I blushed at the praise.

"ok, what do you want? I know you didn't come just to say 'hi'" he looked at the ground.

"well, we recently got some news, and I don't think your going to like what you hear"

-10 minutes later-

I was uncontrollably laughing

"he, he did what now?" I said between breaths

"yes, he stabbed the lord of the sky in his family jewels." another burst of laughter.

"Zeus deserved it" cue the thunder "you know it's true!" I yelled at the sky. no more thunder came.

"well unfortunately, Zeus want's Nico in for punishment, but he's in Hecate's sacred realm. the other gods can't get there, so we have organized a quest, and we request you lead it" I groaned

"mom would kill me" he sighed

"I can handle your mother" I grinned

"you have fun with that" I sighed "who else is going?"

"Thalia has agreed. so has Lou Ellen, and Leo Valdez. Annabeth is currently undecided. I'm assuming she wants to talk it over with you. Will Solace was also invited" I nodded

"that's my wise girl" I said wistfully. "I'll talk to Annabeth, you talk to mom"

"deal" he vanished in a mist of sea spray. I rubbed my temples this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Draco's POV  
(I know, it's been a while)**

He was so going to get it. the dark lord had warned him, instructed him to be careful. so, when his plan was foiled he was angry. but then, he found out his plan was foiled by none other than Nico himself! the very one the dark lord told him to befriend! of course, the dark lord didn't know about Nico's...extremities. Draco wondered if he should tell the dark lord about Nico's wings, he decided not to tell him in a letter if it were intercepted...that would not be good.

'I'll tell him over winter break' he decided. then he got up, and went to Slytherin dormitory. he sat in an armchair, and had to decide what, and what not to tell his master. this was going to be fun...

"Hey Draco!" the one in question looked up, and a smile broke out onto his face

"well hello there Nico, how can I be of assistance? Nico smirked

"well, you can give me a million dollars" Draco sighed

"yeah, no. I don't think I will" Nico put on his puppy dog eyes

"please?" Draco shook his head. Nico sighed, and sat next to him on the armchair.

"why not?" he asked.

"'cause I said so" Draco responded cocking his head. Nico was _really _close. like was he..? no, he wasn't_ flirting_ with him. was he? Draco shook off those thoughts

"aww" Nico bit his lip in a really cute fashion. wait, did he just think that?! what the hell?! he just thought about how_ cute_ it was when Nico bit his lip! the world was going to hell.

"so, anything else I can help you with?" Draco asked calmly despite the raging swarm of emotions inside him.

"I don't know, is there something you want to help me with?" Nico was definitely flirting with him. merlin. what was he supposed to do? and the way he flirted was shameless. he obviously didn't expect any kind of response. what should he do?

"err, I, I don't know" Draco responded truthfully. Nico appeared lost in thought. then he shot up real quick.

"ouch!" he exclaimed, and turned around to see...one of the other Slytherins behind him. "what did you do that for?!" he demanded. Draco just sat there watching the whole thing.

"I just tapped you on the shoulder" the young boy said timidly.

"well, go and tap someone else!" Nico raged. the young boy left in a flurry of green, and silver.

"what was that all about?" Draco asked Nico once he had sat back down. Nico rotated his shoulder a little

"the kid poked my back" he was about to ask why the big deal, when he remembered Nico's secret. oh, his 'back'. the kid had poked his wing, and unintentionally scared him.

"well, don't let the annoying things kids do bug you anymore" he told him.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"well, don't let the annoying things kids do bug you anymore" he told me. I nodded. thank the gods, he understood what I meant. also, he was sitting _really_ close. I didn't realize just how close we were until I sat back down. my face was probably turning red but he didn't complain,_ or move_. did he...? no, he couldn't like back. could he? I got lost in thought again. then he cleared his throat.

"so, would you like to come to my house over winter break?"

"sure" I said trying to sound casual, it didn't work too well. his face lit up into the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. apart from HIS.

"that's great! you can meet my family, and my..._boss_" oh, the guy who gave him the weird tattoo, I definitely wanted to meet him. the day before I'd had a chat with my mother Nyx, and she didn't care if I helped or hindered Voldemort. she won the best mom ever award that day, she also said she would talk to Hecate about it. so, I could become a 'Thanatos eater' if I wanted too. but, I really didn't want too. I had a bad experience with allegiances *cough-Minos-cough* and I wanted to be free to do whatever the Hera I wanted. I realized Malfoy was still talking.

"-can meet my other friends, and my cousins, and some of my father's friends who are staying there" oh joy. his house was the meeting place. isn't that nice? (please note the excessive sarcasm)

"yeah, that sounds good" then I looked at the clock "if we don't leave soon, we're going to be late for dinner" that got him up. he practically jumped out of his chair, and rushed out I was right on his heels. we bust into the great hall, him red faced and gasping, me looking like I'd just had a leisurely stroll. there were a few snickers around the room, but nothing unusual. we sat near the end of the table, and next to his goons. they struck up a lively conversation, but I was still thinking about earlier. did he like me? it would be nice, but then again, I wasn't exactly good for him. or anyone for that matter. a crazy psycho with wings who enjoys cutting themselves? not you ideal date.

"Nico!" I started, and turned towards him

"yes?" I asked slowly

"were you listening to anything I just said?" he had a fake kind of fury

"nope. I was spaced out" I smirked, he did too

"well, I catch you up to speed then. these guys" he pointed to his friends (read: goons) "are coming to my house for Christmas too!" I put on a fake smile

"that's great" he didn't buy my fake enthusiasm

"Nico" he chided "they wont be there the whole time. they have to go to their own houses a bit too" that made me blush. the whole time? was he suggesting? he must've realized how that sounded for he began to blush too. it looked odd on his pale skin, not nearly as odd as it must've looked on me with my chalky pale skin, but weird all the same.

"yeah, right" I tried -and failed- to fix the awkward moment. Crabbe and Goyle made small wolf whistles. our respective blushes deepened.

"no, not like that guys" Malfoy said. but the blush ruined it.

"it's ok Draco, if you want to be gay, you can be gay" Blaise intoned. I mentally murdered him. then he fell over. oops, did I just kill him? I checked his pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. he was alive. Draco was still just sitting there blushing. I took that as a good time to leave, I stood, and half ran through the doors. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't pause to check whose. I ran as fast my legs would take me, and didn't pause even when I heard my pursuer fall behind.

"Nico!" oh, it was Draco chasing me. I stopped under an archway.

"yes?" he came around the corner panting heavily.

"there you are!" he gasped out.

"yes, here I am. what do you want?" the need to cut, to erase those memories was becoming overwhelming. I sighed, and looked up. oh schist. we had paused under an archway decorated with _mistletoe_. the fates just hated me didn't they?

"I was coming to say that, I, uh.." suddenly on pure impulse, I rushed forward and pecked him on the lips. then I blushed furiously, he stared at me in shock for a moment.

"I, uh, I'm sor…" he didn't let me finish. he stalked forward and kissed me back. we leaned into each other kissing passionately. we broke apart to breath a few moments later.

"I didn't think you liked me back" I muttered under my breath. he smiled, and drew me into another kiss

"I didn't know myself" we broke apart, but stayed holding each other.

"um, we should probably go back...or they'll think we're up to something" he smirked

"and, what if we want them to think that?" I blushed even redder. he let out a small chuckle.

"well, then lets go somewhere" I grinned, then my blush deepened as I realized how that sounded. blondie was still chuckling

"ok Nico, where do you want to go?" I thought about it for a moment.

"flying" I decided. he spread his hands

"well then, let's go!" I smirked, and grabbed his hand. I shadow traveled us to the astronomy tower, and he immediately fell down.

"oops, I forgot to warn you" I was struggling not to laugh. he stood, and wiped the bile off his lips

"ha, ha very funny" he growled. I just gave him my signature smirk. then I shrugged off my robes. (wow that sounded bad in retrospect) and extended my wings.

"you coming?" I asked him slyly. he smirked

"you leading?" I rolled my eyes, and picked him up.

"let's get this show on the road blondie" the I catapult us off the edge. if he had screamed, I would have been very surprised given the amount of times I did just that. I flew us out over the forbidden forest.

"so, you want me to meet the 'Voldemort' guy at your house?" he flinched at the name

"yeah, my master" that made me made. 'master'?! he was a freaking cultist! I wanted to gut him then and there, but that would be inappropriate.

"this guy, does he ever hurt you?" my voice was bordering on malice. I felt him shift under me. (gods that sounded bad out of context)

"no" he was lying. I felt the tension in his shoulders

"Draco, don't lie to me" he stiffened more

"I'm not lying" he lied (LOL) his shoulders remained very stiff

"love, I grew up among liars. I know when someone is lying" he slumped in defeat.

"fine. yes, he hurt me. but just the once" another lie "and it didn't hurt" lie "I swear!" lies, lies, lies. I was sick and tired of the lying.

"Stop lying to me! I can handle the truth gods-dammit!" he recoiled from my anger. I set us down on the tower once again. "Draco, I know he hurt you. I can feel things like that. and you lying to me doesn't change that fact!"

* * *

**Draco's POV  
(go back a few minutes)**

"yeah, my master" he told the winged teen. the blond could feel his rage at those words, but his tone was perfectly calm

"this guy, does he ever hurt you?" Nico's voice had a hint of something Draco couldn't quite identify.

"no" well there was a total lie.

"Draco, don't lie to me" Draco stiffened. how the hell did he know it was a lie?!

"I'm not lying" he could feel the tension in his shoulders

"love," he felt a tremor go through him "I grew up among liars. I know when someone is lying" Draco slumped in defeat, but he tried anyway

"fine. yes, he hurt me. but just the once" flashbacks of at least ten different times flashed in his mind "and it didn't hurt" memories of the cruatious curse, and his mom crying silently as she dared not interfere. "I swear!" well that was just a total lie now.

"Stop lying to me! I can handle the truth gods-dammit!" he recoiled from Nico's anger. he set them down on the tower once again. "Draco, I know he hurt you. I can feel things like that. and you lying to me doesn't change that fact!" Draco shifted guiltily.

"I know. I just...don't want to talk about it. okay?" he looked hopefully into the dark haired teen's eyes. and Nico's anger melted away.

"fine. but if he touches a hair on you head while I'm there, he will regret the day he was born" Nico growled menacingly. Draco was shook by how much he seemed to care for him.

"er, thanks? I think...anyway, we'd better get back before curfew" Nico grinned like a maniac

"when did that ever stop us before?" Blondie put on a grin that mirrored his.

"well, since you don't think we should go back, what do you want to do?" Nico blushed. (I mean, think about what he just said...make the connection? if not, you are pure like snow)

"um, I don't know" Nico confessed looking at the ground. Draco smiled his signature confident smirk

"Well, I bet I can find something to fill the time" (more like _someone_) Nico nodded

"sure, let's go!"

**End of Chapter Nine**

**there were so many things that just sounded wrong out of context, so please; keep it in context!**

**also thanks for the reviews! :)**

**to answer some questions**

**HarryPotter4Ever-Celia: thanks! and I am also exited for the Nico/Draco relationship. I always just felt so bad for Draco in book 6.**

**when-fangirling-is-life-UwU: thanks as well! :)**

**TrialsofDawn: your reviews are enlightening, and yes, I've read the Magnus chase series. in fact, I own all three :). but, yes. here is 'Nico and Draco sitting in a tree...' hope you enjoyed it! and like I said, my PM is broken, and I like it when you review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! this has become my primary story because I love it so much! and I keep getting more ideas :) thank you to all the reviewers! ok, on with the story!**

**Warning: Violence (Mild) PDA. (public display of affection A.K.A. kissing)**

**Chapter ten: meet voldy!**

**Draco's POV**

He was nervous. He hadn't yet told his master about Nico's wings. 'I wonder how he's going to take that news' To himself opening a large double doors that led to the meeting room. There was a throne looking thing at the other end of the long room, and the dark Lord watched him with those creepy red eyes. Not nearly as creepy as Nico's black orbs, but creepy nonetheless.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The youngest malfoy's stepped up and kneeled at the foot of Voldemort's throne.

"I have succeeded in the task of befriending Nico" he told his master still bowd to the floor.

"Ah, so you befriended the transfer student then" the blond nodded.

"Yes my Lord. He is here today would you like to meet him?"

"I would" turning to the older blond "Lucius, bring the boy here"

After almost a minute of uncomfortable silence, the elder Malfoy returned accompanied by a figure in a cloak that was black as night. Lucius knelt, the cloaked figure did not.

"so, you must be the 'master' that blondie keeps telling me about"

"show some respect, he's your elder boy" Lucius muttered so softly that no one else could hear. the transfer student laughed

"my 'elder' huh? and just how old do you think he is? 'cause I'm turning 87 this year" Malfoy Jr. threw caution to the wind

"87?! you said you were 16!" he raged at him. the boy just chuckled.

"I am. my physical age is 16, but I was born in 1934" that piqued Voldemort's interest.

"and how is that so?"

"it's actually a really long story. the quick and dirty version is: magic hotel for 70 years, brought out by a lawyer, most don't escape so I should consider myself extremely lucky" Draco's eyes were as big as saucers.

"and you didn't feel the need to tell me any of this?!" he demanded.

"you didn't ask" the figure responded cooly

"are you going to take you cloak off?" Malfoy senior asked with a glare. he chuckled, and lowered his hood. he had the palest skin Voldemort had ever seen -and that's saying something 'cause the dark lord was really pale- black hair, and his odd colored eyes radiated power. they were obsidian black with a ring of purple around the pupil. he had a piercing in his left ear near the top that had a diamond earing in it, and was sporting a silver ring shaped like a skull on his right hand.

"so, my name's Nico, you're Voldemort. I'm assuming you're Malfoy senior because you look just like blondie" he said to Lucius. the latter's face went so red he could rival a tomato.

"so, you're Nico di Angelo the Italian transfer student?" Voldemort asked him.

"yep, that's me." he said with a fake attempt at enthusiasm. then he turned to Draco "did you tell him?" the blond in question shook his head.

"no. I didn't think it was a good idea to send that in a letter, should the letter be intercepted, the secret would no longer be a secret" he nodded his thanks.

"yes, that would be a disaster. and plus, its easier just to show you" then he removed his cloak completely. he was wearing an aviator's jacket, and ripped black jeans. a shudder passed through his shoulders, and two massive black things came out of the back of his shirt.

"what are those?!" Lucius cried while drawing his wand.

"those are my wings" Nico said, smirking. the two massive black thing -now known as wings- flapped in harmony with each other, and the teen rose into the air.

"Nico, don't hit the ceiling" Draco said lazily. well, he had definitely seen them before. his father turned to the young man

"Draco, how many people know?" Draco flinched at his name.

"all the boys in fifth year, and Pansy Parkinson. we all revealed our secrets on night one, so that no one would get a shock" the dark lord frowned

"and what did you show them?" his father demanded

"my mark" Lucius scowled, and gave his son a slap to the face. Nico landed next to them, and folded his wings back in

"so, what did I miss?"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"so, what did I miss?" I asked them after I landed. Draco turned to me, and I saw the fleeting pain on his face. in that moment, it took everything I had not to up and murder his father right then and there.

"nothing of importance" his 'father' told me. I lost it. a savage growl was ripped from my throat, and I put myself between him and my boyfriend.

"you will not touch him." I said in a clear voice that oozed power. he didn't even flinch. dam, he was good at this.

"and are you going to stop me _boy_?" he sneered. I lost the rest of my self control. no one. and I mean _no one_ called me _boy_ and got away with it. the shadows in the room thickened, and a rope formed around his neck. the other end of said rope was in my hand. my aura of fear and death was released, and even Voldemort was choking on it.

_**"**__**Never call me boy again" **_I hissed, and yanked him to my feet. he fell undignified, and sputtering to the ground in front of me. I raised my foot to kick him, but a cold hand was placed on my neck.

"Nico?" I turned, and there was Draco, looking as if he were about to pee his pants.

"what?" I asked my voice sharp. he recoiled

"please, you promised...please don't..."he said to the ground. it hit me then.

**xXx you know it: flashback time! xXx**

Draco was cocooned in my arms, and I was happier than I had been for the longest time. we were both wrapped in my wings, and his blond hair fell gracefully onto my chest. he was still fast asleep, and I liked watching his little puffs of breath move his hair. he stirred, and I smiled.

"well good morning sleeping beauty. did you get your beauty rest in?" he sat up groggily, and I folded my wings back into my pajama shirt.

"no..." he moaned "give it back...its cold in here" he whined. I chuckled

"all the more incentive for you to get up" I said cheerfully. he groaned, and tried to get under the covers.

"nah ah uh. none of that" I told him, and pulled him unceremoniously from the bed, dumping him onto the freezing cold floor. he shot up like he'd been electrocuted

"HEY!" he cried, and rushed over to me. I sidestepped, and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"you know, you should really be more careful" I joked at him. he snarled in a playful manor, and rushed me again. this time, I grabbed his arm, and judo flipped him to the ground. then I sat on his chest

"give up yet?" he pushed at me, but I was firmly situated. then he changed tactics, he grabbed my hair, and kissed me roughly. I was startled, but I kissed him back anyway. he released

"can I get up now?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. I laughed, and helped him up. then he turned serius

"we're going to my house tomorrow" he stated looking at the floor. I frowned in concentration, and stood next to him slinging my arm around his neck

"yes, we are. is something wrong love?" he shook his head

"not..._wrong_, but I want to ask you something." I nodded

"anything! within reason of course" he smiled a bit

"promise me; that you won't hurt my dad or any of the other followers"

"of course! that would be bad hospitality" I joked. he smiled

**xXx flashback end xXx**

"please Nico, please don't hurt him" I shook off my stupor, and dropped my control on the shadows. reigning in my aura and my power I turned to Draco.

"sorry. I really don't like it when people call me 'boy'. it reminds me of things I wish to forget" I told all the occupants of the room. no response. I looked around to make sure they were actually alive, and came face-to-face with Malfoy Senior's wand.

"you have the audacity to attack me in my home?!" he screeched. another growl was ripped from my throat, and I sent a wandless, wordless expelling charm at him. his wand flew straight into my hand.

"first: never duel someone stronger than you unless you have a death wish" I spun his wand lazily on my fingers "and second: yes, I have the audacity."

"H-H-How?" he gasped out. he had noticed I hadn't raised a wand. Voldemort sat forward on his throne.

"wandless wordless magic. I am the only one able to do it" I said this like it was no big deal. the other occupants of the room thought otherwise. Voldemort suddenly looked very interested in me, Lucius just gaped. the worst one was Draco though. Draco gasped audibly, and looked at me with horror.

I almost had a mental breakdown right there. he had the same look in his eyes that the campers had. I kept myself from falling into a mess by thinking about my mother frantically. it wasn't working too well. flashes of the betrayal were dancing across my vision, and I was wobbling pretty badly. a memory sharp as day pierced the others, and seared itself into my eyelids; the look of disgust on Will's face as he left the dining pavilion.

I broke.

* * *

**heh heh. Cliffie!**

**I know, I know. I'm evil. }:) Mwua ha ha ha ha ha!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat on my bed in the Poseidon cabin. I was worried about my cousin among other things. first, who did that little piece of Schist think he was to make Nico break like that?! and why was Will Solace invited? wasn't he Nico ex? I was _not_ dealing with the stress very well. I heard my door open so, I looked up.

"hey seaweed brain" she said smiling. I grinned back

"well hello wise girl" she came in, and sat on my lap "what can I do for my lady?" I asked in a joking tone. she smacked my shoulder.

"my mom told me a secret" she whispered into my ear. I stiffened.

"and what might it be?" I whispered back. she shifted on my lap.

"Nico was adopted..._by a primordial_" she whispered that last part so soft I had to strain my demigod hearing to the max to hear it. I may or may not have gasped a bit. (no, there is no 'may not' about it)

"a- a _Primordial_?!" I gasped out. she nodded serenly

"and not just any, Nyx herself" there was no masking my gasp at that. and because I have ADHD I said something super intelligent like:

"isn't that the lady with wings that we made fun of?" that earned me another smack.

"yes, but we met her at a bad time. Gaea's rise effected everyone, but it effected her brothers and sisters especially. Nyx and the others didn't join her, so they were effected, and were not quite in their right minds. but also, they weren't at full power either. if she was..." Annabeth shuddered a little "I hate to think what that would've meant for us" my own shudder joined hers as I thought about what she just said. that would have been really bad for us.

"well, if he was adopted by a primordial, doesn't that make him above the gods control?" she sat there shocked for a moment

"no...he's a son of Hades, and as a demigod he is still under the gods authority" she seemed conflicted.

"but Annabeth, he's technically a demi-_Primordial _since Nyx adopted him" well there was even more confusing information. isn't that nice? please not the excessive sarcasm.

"you're right!" she exclaimed.

"I usually am" I retorted. she smacked me again. "hey!" she silenced me with a kiss.

"well seaweed brain, we'd better tell the others what we learned" she got up, and led me outside.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

**YAY! another chapter down! and just to clarify, I am not sorry about that cliffie. at all.**

**NOW, MY PRECIOUSS REVIEWERS!**

**Guest (chapter 1, and 3): ;)**

**DragonMaidenSummer: please don't die on me. if you died, you couldn't review anymore.**

**Guest (chapter 9): yes, Nico is just so dam happy. sarcasm noted :)**

**GreenCrystal19: thank you! I fixed my PM. and thanks for the review, it makes me happy every time I see a review from you :)**

**Trials of Dawn: IKR. thanks for the review bro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, it's been a while. I was writing shadows, and got a little distracted. so, sorry this one's a little late.**

**Warning: violence, PDA, Angst, Massive amounts of fluff.**

**Chapter 11: a bit crazy**

**Nico's POV**

I broke.

I fell to the ground out of anguish and pain. the scenes of the wars and the betrayal flashing in my mind like a messed up movie. my wings instinctively burst forth, and covered me like a security blanket.

"Nico?" came a small voice from behind me. I pulled my wings in tighter

"go away! you never loved me Will! just leave me be! I'm done being your gods damn charity case! you thought you could fix me! news flash; I'm non-reparable! I'm so broken I'll never be fixed! and my father doesn't help a bit! he thinks he knows what I'm going through, well he doesn't! he's never been betrayed by the only people he called family! he never had to jump in literal hell to escape! he never found out that he could freaking kill people with a wayward thought! or dissolve some random warier into nothingness because they were in the wrong spot at the wrong time! no Will, you listen. I. am. broken. you and your fake love can go jump off a cliff and die!" I was still hiding in my wings. I heard the sharp intakes of breath as I ranted.

"um, Nico? it's me, Draco. not this Will person." oh schist. did I just...? yep. I just outed my whole life story to Draco. in front of his boss. I was screwed.

"D-Draco?" I whispered.

"yes love, I'm here. I will never betray you. I love you, and I don't think of you as a charity case." pulling my wings back a little, I saw Draco kneeling in front of me.

"do you mean it?"

"yes. I swear it." he came closer, and placed his pale hands on my even paler face. "I will always love you Nico. no matter what. and I don't care if you can kill people with a thought. I love you." my tears flowed harder. I pulled him closer, and curled up to his chest. my wings curled around both of us.

"I'm sorry I just spewed all that. I thought you were Will. my first boyfriend. he was the light to my dark, the warmth to my cold. the saying opposites attract? well, whoever wrote that needs to get their head out of the clouds. yeah, we _attract_ we just can't stay there. he was the camp healer, and I was wounded. he thought he could fix me. he couldn't. no one can. it's hereditary. all my other siblings have gone insane. the lucky ones died. I'm crazy Draco, you don't want someone like me." he stiffened

"Nico, it's not about what I want. I need you. you keep me sane, no matter how crazy that sounds, it's true. you're my link to sanity. without you...I wouldn't be here." he nuzzled closer to me. "I doubt you're any crazier than my boss" he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. it had the adverse effect on me. a dry humorless laugh escaped my lips. I sat up, and pulled away from him.

"you know about the cruacius curse?" cue the shudder "imagine a place that makes you feel like that" his face went almost as pale as mine. "I went into a place like that. on purpose. not under any kind of spell." he openly gaped

"how are you sane?" he asked incredulous.

"I'm not." I said darkly. he reached out, and grasped my face again

"Nico..." he began, I pulled away.

"no Draco. you need to go while you still can. all the people who get close to me die. and usually it's my fault. trust me, you don't want me." I took a huge breath. I was at a mountain. balanced precariously at the top. couldn't see the bottom of either side. in other words, I had a huge decision. did I tell him? everything? my world? if I kept him in the dark, he would hate me more when it suddenly burst forth in the shape of a monster. I was at a loss.

"Nico..." he tried again.

"Draco. everything you know about me is a lie. I'm not the person you think I am. my family..." I trailed off.

"what about them? you never tell me anything about your parents or your siblings. why not?" I shuddered

"because Draco, I'm not..." did I tell him? those eyes bored into me asking, no _begging_ for an explanation. "I'm not human. not fully." he gaped a little. I plodded on, might as well get it over with. "what do you know about the Greek myths?"

"um, only that they had the ludicrous idea that gods exist" I winced a little at his word choice

"well, um, Surprise! they're all real. all the gods, monsters, giants, titans, crazies they're all real. and I'm one of them." his mouth resembled that of a fish.

"what?" he asked quietly. deciding that humor might snap him out of his trance I stood, he followed. I stuck out my right hand.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Adopted by Nyx, the ghost king, prince of the Underworld and Tartarus. Nice to meet you." he almost fell over in shock.

"y-you-you-you're the p-pr-prince of w-what now?" I steadied him

"the underworld, and Tartarus. the underworld is what you might call 'hell' it's where ghosts are supposed to go when they die. of course wizards just love defying all laws of nature. but, anyway, Tartarus is the place I was just telling you about." he paled even further

"and you're the prince of that place?!" I nodded

"yeah. my mamma Nyx lives there. since she adopted me, I can live there too. if you were to go there, you'd probably die. but that's aside from the point. my 'friends' are all demigods. when a god has a fling with a mortal, and as a product of that fling, they get pregnant, the kid is called a demigod, or half blood. half god half mortal. I fit none of those categories. I'm the first demi-primordial ever recorded."

"wait, so there are others of your kind?" he sounded afraid.

"no. I'm the only demi-primordial. but there are other demigods. they are not as powerful as I am. not to brag or anything, but there is one. Percy. he's a son of Poseidon, and he was the strongest of us all before I was adopted. I don't know his actual power range, but he's strong. and when he's mad, well, did you hear about the explosion of mount saint Helens?"

"yeah, father thought it was the dark lord trying to return" I gave another humorless chuckle.

"that was my cousin Percy. he got really angry, and accidentally blew up a mountain. without his wand mind you." not that Percy has a wand. but hey, it was true...mostly...

"what?!" I nodded

"yeah, and he was only 14 too." Draco looked shocked to his very core at that revelation.

"so, he's insanely powerful."

"give him a cookie" I responded with my usual charm. "so, take what you know, and then times it by about 4, and that's me on a good day. on a bad day...well, I'm more powerless than you. no insult intended."

"how can you be more powerless than me? I mean, you can like, fly, and make things out of shadows!" he pointed around me, and I then realized that I had erected a shadow shield. the adults were still clueless as to my secrets. maybe the fates were feeling generous today.

"you saw what happened. I have PTSD well, I mean, who wouldn't? I've been in two wars for gods' sake! the first when I was only freaking eleven!" instead of answering Draco pulled me close again, and held me close. I relished his embrace.

"I still love you." he said simply. I smiled into his shirt. oh gods. did I just smile? what was wrong with me?! oh well...

"I love you too blondie" I pulled back a little, and gave him a proper kiss. he seemed startled at first, but he kissed me back anyway. I lost myself in the passion of our kiss, which means that I lost the subconscious hold on the shadow wall. so, we were revealed to the adults. we must've looked pretty weird. one kid with a tear stained face kissing a kid that looks as if he's seen a ghost, all while being wrapped in midnight black wings. can't forget those now.

Voldemort cleared his throat. I looked up. oops. guess the shield fell.

"uh, it's not what it looks like" Draco attempted looking pleadingly at his father who had turned a new shade of purple.

"get your ass over her right now Draco! he thundered giving him a look not unlike Zeus. Draco started to go towards him, but I grabbed his arm.

"no." I stated calmly at Malfoy senior. the blond in question turned an even darker shade of purple

"you Dare?-" he started, he was cut off by Voldemort

"Lucius. I had believed you had a brain.. do you not remember how this young man wiped the floor with you only a few minutes ago?" Lucius paled "yes, you do" Voldy turned to me "how?" is all he asked. I stared defiantly at him.

"none of your business. it's a family matter that doesn't concern you at all." the dark 'lord' frowned.

"I do not tolerate insolence child. tell me now." Draco whimpered. a ferocious growl sprang from my lips

"no. I'm not one of your so called 'death eaters'. I do not and will not obey your every command." he scowled at me.

"very well then. Draco, tell me." Draco paled, and turned to me. his eyes were pleading.

"no. he will not answer your questions either. and, if you want my help, you will leave him out of this."

"insolent child! I am lord Voldemort! and he is one of my servants! he must obey me! you know nothing of war chil-" I cut him off with maniacal laughter.

"I know nothing of war you say? I've been in, and survived two of them! one when I was eleven, and one this last year. tell me again how I 'know nothing of war'!" Lucius paled, and Voldemort frowned.

"what are you talking about?"

"war. I thought you were smart."

"there has been no war for at least ten years."

"not a wizarding war. I will not tell you everything but I'll tell you this. I'm not human." cue the gasp from Lucius "and there are others like me. nowhere near as powerful, more on a normal wizard scale, but we fight our own wars. and we lost many." my tone turned dark near the end. images of the people we lost during the wars popped up uninvited. I slammed my mental barriers down before they could do any more damage to my already weak psyche.

"what are you then?" I smirked

"I am the Ghost king."

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Ha! I know, it's mean. but it's so much fun! you know I love you guys...maybe...okay, probably not...**

**sorry about the shorter chapter, I have a French test tomorrow...I'm so going to fail...**

**on to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Guest: yes, there would be major problems. thanks for reviewing!**

**when-fangirling-is-life-UwU: yes. yes he is. and yes! go to Tartarus damn Lucius! Nyx would kill him in a heartbeat.**

**TrialsofDawn: technically, yes, they could. but there will be no explicit scenes in this story. and I love this ship too :)**

**Pheonix: in order**

**thank you! and more will come soon enough. be patient with me.**

**thanks!**

**he is usually less trusting, but love does strange things**

**perhaps...**

**they won't vaporize you. they'd have to answer to me for endangering one of my lovely reviewers!**

**I'm not a fan of gay stuff either, but I like Nico and Draco. plus Nico is gay. it's really obvious throughout like all of the books he's in. and again, love does strange things to people. and we never see Draco from anyone else's view. only Harry's. and Harry might just paint him a little darker than he really is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely fans! thanks for all the reviews on my stories! love you guys!**

**Warning: Violence, Threats.**

**Chapter 12: wait, that's not all!**

**Nico's POV**

"there has been no war for at least ten years."

"not a wizarding war. I will not tell you everything but I'll tell you this. I'm not human." -cue the gasp from Lucius- "and there are others like me. nowhere near as powerful, more on a normal wizard scale, but we fight our own wars. and we lost many." my tone turned dark near the end. images of the people we lost during the wars popped up uninvited. I slammed my mental barriers down before they could do any more damage to my already weak psyche.

"what are you then?" I smirked.

"I am the Ghost king."

Voldemort just sat there in shock for a moment.

"the what now?" Malfoy the elder asked after a few moments. I rolled my eyes.

"I. am. the. Ghost. King. did you get it that time?"

"you insolent brat! I ought to-" I cut him off mid rant.

"what? torture me? laugh at me? oh, gods forbid! kill me?! tell me Lucius, what do you plan to do? as I recall I still have your wand." I twirled said wand around my fingers.

"you give that back!" he cried rushing me. I sidestepped easily, and put him in a chokehold.

"if I hadn't promised blondie not to harm you, you would be dead right now." I whispered into his ear. he paled further. when I released him, he scuttled back as far as he could in the room. it was pretty funny.

"Nico, I have a proposition for you" Voldemort said abruptly. I turned and saw Draco's pale face in passing.

"propose then." I told the 'dark lord'. Honestly, where did he come up with that? the Dark Lord was Hades not some wacked up mortal.

"would you like to join my army?" well, guess he was an ambitious wacked up mortal.

"no." was my flat answer. I help up my pointer finger to continue my response before anyone could say anything. "I do not wish to become a 'Death Eater'. however, I will help you guaranteed you meet my terms."

"what are your terms?" Tom asked me.

"I will not do anything I do not want to. if anyone so much as touches a hair on Draco's head, I will rip their entrails out and eat them for breakfast. no matter their rank or prestige. I will not share any secrets I do not wish to. and you will not share any of my secrets. Finally, I get some pizza. I mean, seriously! they don't serve pizza at Hogwarts! it's evil really! I need some pizza in my life!"

Voldemort thought it over for a few minutes before deciding.

"I agree to all of your terms and conditions. If you will swear an oath on your conditions, we will call it a day, and go to dinner."

"very well. I, Niccolò di Angelo, swear on the river Styx, and my magic, that I shall help Tom Marvolo Riddle guaranteed he meets my terms and conditions. I can cancel this contract at any time. So, say I. so mote it be!" Voldemort nodded.

"very well then. Draco, lead our guest to the dining hall. I need to have a private chat with your father."

"let's go Nico." He pulled me out of there. He led me through his very confusing house. I mean, seriously? Did he need four living rooms? Twelve bedrooms? And this was only the part I'd seen!

"are we there yet?" I complained. Sue me. I'm hungry.

"hmm, whiny are we today? Yes, we're almost there. love." I smiled when he called me 'love.' We'd been dating for almost a week now. It was undoubtably the most amazing week of my life.

He pushed open a set of large doors. Inside, there was a room roughly the same size of the one we'd just left. There were seats all the way down a table placed in the center. About three dozen people were already seated when we walked in. every single one of them turned to stare at me. Probably because I was holding hands with Draco.

"who's this?" asked a woman who undoubtably Draco's mother.

"I'm his boyfriend. I'm assuming you're his mom. Nice to meet you." I held out a hand. She hesitantly shook it.

"where is your father?" she asked him. Draco blushed a little.

"um, the dark lord wanted to talk to him." Draco was purposely neglecting to tell her it was mostly my fault.

"oh. Where is your…friend going to sit? You are seated next to Yaxley and Dolohov."

"it's ok. I can fix that." Draco gave me a scared look when I proposed this. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "not that." I whispered into his ear. He visibly relaxed. He showed me where he sat, and the two wizards seated next to him. I smirked.

"this is no problem." I held my right hand out towards his chair, and enveloped it in shadows. It disappeared, and I replaced it with a small loveseat. "see? Now we can sit next to each other." Draco gave me a smile, and kissed me there. In front of all of the dark lord's present followers. I decided that was the perfect time to make my announcement.

"ok! Everyone, listen up!" all the talking ceased, and all eyes were on me. "I'm going to be helping you guys out. No, I'm not a death eater, I'm just a helper. If anyone even looks as Draco the wrong way. No one will find the body. Do I make myself clear?" my tone was deadly serious. No one objected so I sat down, and pulled Draco down next to me. In was in this position we were in when Voldemort came in.

"ah, I see you've met my devoted followers." (read: servants.)

"yep." He took his seat, and food appeared. Just like Hogwarts. I watched everyone else waiting to see what they did. When Voldemort took his first portion, they began to take theirs. I followed this example. It didn't do to make your ally's mad at you. True to his word, there was pizza on the table. I smiled, and grabbed a slice. It was good. Not house of night good, but decent none the less.

After the meal, Voldemort stood.

"you have by this point met our new helper. I shall not reveal his name, or powers as he has asked me not too. If you must talk to him directly you may call him Ghost King. Is that understood?" whispers had broken out when he announced my nickname. Again, no one objected. At least they knew how to shut up.

Voldemort then launched into his plans which I found both stupidly planned, idiotic, and plain dumb. I mean, really? Making Draco kill a wizard five times his age, and ten times his magical capabilities? That was just blatant stupidity. When he announced that Harry Potter had to die, I raised my hand.

"yes?" he asked me irritably.

"why does Harry have to die? I mean, what has he ever done to you? He's a sixteen-year-old teenager with less magic then I would have suspected. Why do you feel the need to kill him?" Voldemort glared at me.

"there is a prophesy," He started. Great. Just great. I just got out of one of those! Argh! I just couldn't catch a break, could I?! "it determined that he would one day have the power to kill me."

"can you recite the prophesy please?"

"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

"where did you get this prophesy from?"

"a seer." I bust out laughing. But managed to ask

"what's their name?"

"Sybil Trelawny." I laughed harder.

"oh, my gods!" I gasped out. Laughing harder. Oh, this was too much! If Voldemort hadn't done anything, he would've been fine! Mortal seer's prophesies only came true if the people in them made them come true! The fates didn't decree those prophesies. It was a bit much for me, who had my whole life been dragged around because of a prophesy.

"what is so bloody funny?!" Voldemort demanded finally losing his cool.

"it's just that if -laugh- you hadn't -laugh- done anything you -laugh- would've been fine!" I fell into laughter once more. No one else was laughing. In fact, they were all deadly silent.

"what do you mean by that?"

"well, you see, when a seer makes a prophesy, nothing happens if no one ever knows about it. It's the decisions people make that leads to the prophesies being fulfilled. If you had never heard that prophesy, nothing would have happened! Harry would have grown up with his parents happy, and loved. You wouldn't have lost thirteen years of your life, and the war would already be over!" the death eaters seemed shocked at this revelation.

* * *

"well, getting out of that mess was mildly interesting." I told Draco as he snuggled on my chest. We on his bed wrapped up in my wings as usual

"I'll admit. Their facial expressions were very nice." He cuddled closer. I smiled. Within moments, he was out like a light.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

The quest would be leaving tomorrow. There were a lot of people going. Thalia was going along with her brother Jason. They had been ordered by Zeus. Artemis was very unhappy about losing her lieutenant. Leo was going, mostly for fun. Calypso wanted some alone time with the campers. Annabeth and I were obviously going. So was Will. That one I didn't get; He was Nico's ex. That was not going to help with a diplomatic approach. Lou Ellen was also going. She was going because Nico was in Hecate's realm. We needed one of her kids for advice.

"hey kelp head! How you holding up?" Thalia asked.

"fine pinecone face. How's the hunt?"

"fine. How's Annabeth?"

"I'm fine." Annabeth said coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"so, let me get this straight. Nico attacked my dad, and his own dad. How am I doing so far?"

"spot on." I told her. Thalia frowned.

"ok, so now my father wants us to go capture him claiming he's a 'rogue demigod'?" I mentally flinched. Technically speaking, Nico wasn't a demigod at all. Of course, we had nothing to compare this too. It's not every day that a primordial adopts, or had mortal children. We hadn't told the others about Nico's parentage. Or the wings. Or really anything at all. We had been forbidden to tell. It sucked big time.

"ok then. When are we leaving?" Lou asked.

"tomorrow. We will get there after Christmas break. That way if he did go somewhere, he'll be back."

"got it. What's our plan?" Thalia questioned. She certainly liked being informed.

"well, we're going to try the diplomatic approach. If that fails, we might have to fight him. I really don't want it to come to that. Nico is insanely powerful. He got away scotch free after stabbing the lord of the sky. I don't want to fight him. Also, he's like a brother to me." I told them.

"yeah, I don't want to fight him either. but if it comes to it, I am required by my father." Thalia looked upset, so Annabeth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"it's ok. If you do end up fighting, I'm sure Nico won't want to fight to the death." Well, there was a whole new realm of possibilities. What if Nico had gone totally dark? Become a sadist? Went insane? I mean, he did jump into Tartarus… so, we can't rule out insanity.

"well. everyone, get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

**End of Chapter.**

**There! No cliffie! Just for you dear readers! Also, I appolige for the long wait. I was grounded from literally everything. I'm sorry.**

**Reviewers!**

**When-Fangirling-is-life-UwU: here it is, and thank you! :)**

**phoenixspiritwolf: thank you for the review. and yes, vaporizing is a minor hazard of the job ;)**

**Dawning of the day: thank you for your compliments. there is a pole for who I pair in shadows since I am indecisive. I shall see about your pairing.**

**Tayyiba13: I thought so too. lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this is the place where I apologize for the long wait.**

***Crickets***

**Um, I don't know what to say. I had some severe writers block on this story, and as soon as I started writing chapter 13, I ended up watching Avengers. so, that kind of became a crossover. so, that will be posted as a side fic separately sometime. any who, here's chapter 13. also, I apologize for the cliffie in advance.**

**Chapter 13: The Battle**

**Nico's POV**

Winter break was over. Draco and I were back at Hogwarts. I admit, being in his house was fun. But Hogwarts was my home. It had all my new friends in it, and they accepted me for who I was. I loved it here.

It was the first Saturday after break, and Draco and I were cuddled out on the grounds 'doing homework'. Really, we were just reveling in being so close to each other.

"So, Nico. What are you doing tonight?" Draco asked me. I smirked at him.

"Nothing. You want to change that?" I gave him a small kiss on his neck. He purred.

"Mm. That sounds good." I smiled at him. He was so darn cute!

Suddenly, a commotion happed near the quidditch pitch. Something was coming from the sky. I pulled Draco to his feet, and we went to investigate. When we arrived, I wished we hadn't. the commotion was a metal dragon with people on it.

My cousins were here.

"Nico!" Percy jumped off the dragon, and ran up to me. "hey bro! it's good to see you again!"

"Really? You didn't feel that way when camp turned their back on me. You didn't help, no one did. And yet, you have the gall to act like nothing happened. No, Percy. We are not friends anymore." Percy looked stunned. Did he think I was going to be overjoyed? He was stuck in a delusion.

"Nico, Zeus wants you on Olympus for trial." Jason told me. I smirked.

"Too bad. I don't have to obey him. I'm not a demigod." Everyone but Percy, and Annabeth gasped.

"What do you mean you're not a demigod?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said. I am not a demigod anymore." No one moved.

"Nico?" came a small voice from behind everyone. They moved and there HE was. Why they brought HIM of all people I couldn't understand. My vision turned red.

"Will." I spat out. I turned my glare on the others. "Anyone want to explain why you thought it was a good idea to bring my ex?" no one spoke up. I lunged for Will, and caught his shirt in my left hand.

"Do you know what you did to me?" I asked him in a deadly whisper.

"N-No." he replied.

"You took my last shred of sanity." I lit my right hand on fire. "Does anyone know what this is?" I asked them. Annabeth nodded fearfully.

"That's Tartarus fire. No one has ever even seen it."

"That make you the first! Congratulations!" I growled.

"N- Nico?" came a small voice from behind me. I looked. Oh, Draco was still here.

"Yes love?" I asked

"Um, why are you trying to kill him?"

"This piece of schist is Will." Draco's face changed in an instant. It went form fear to anger.

"Carry on then." He stated, unfazed. The others gawked at him.

"Nico, he's not in our power range. This is slaughter." Jason told me.

"This," I spat "is no more than he deserves." I pulled my hand closer, Jason stopped me.

"Nico. I have to stop you. This, this is, evil."

"What, did you think I was a good person?" I snarked. "Alright, I have a proposition for you. If any of you can beat me in single combat, I'll leave Will alone. What do you think?"

"Deal." Jason said.

Ooh. Some action! Good thing, I was getting a little bored.

"Draco love, get all the student away. this is going to be destructive." I watched him run off to help with crowd control. I cracked my knuckles, and looked at my once friends.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will." Jason supplied. Well, no surprise there.

"Ok. What guidelines?"

"First to unconscious or surrender. All powers allowed." He was going to regret saying that.

"Take your stance." I told him. He readied himself. "I'm feeling generous, you can have a minute in which I won't attack. Go!"

He sprang into action. Using the wind current, he sped upwards, and aimed a strike at my head. I dodged, and rolled easily. He struck again, I dodged again. He growled and changed up his tactic. He sent a gust of wind at me trying to off balance me. I made him believe he'd done it, and 'stumbled'. Jason charged, and aimed for my head with the flat of his sword. I smirked, and grabbed it stopping him in his tracks.

"Your minute is up." I told him softly. Then, I struck. I kicked him in the knee; he crumbled instantly. I followed it up with a whack to the back of his head he fell to the ground. With a resounding 'oof'.

I let him get back up. He wiped a drop of blood from his lip, and snarled at me.

"Ready for round 2?" I asked. He charged, and then ducked. We sparred for a while, before I smelled ozone in the air.

"Oh? Are we finally using our powers?" I quipped, and ducked around his blow.

He raised his hands, and the lightning missed me by mere centimeters. Although, it did singe my robes quite badly.

"Bro, do you know how much this cost?" I asked him in fake horror. He just called down another lightning bolt. This one hit my back, and I went sprawling. It had hit my wings, and I was relatively unharmed.

"Nico! Do you surrender?" I started laughing.

"Did you really think that would beat me?!" I stood, and charged. I flipped him onto his back, and knocked him out with the hilt of his own sword. I never even drew mine. I got up.

"So, who's next?" I asked. Thalia ran towards me

"How could you?! How could you do that to my brother?!" oh, someone was mad. I did the 'come at me bro' sign. She screamed, and charged. I waited for her to get close before moving so fast I was a blur. I tripped her, and knocked her out with a well-placed elbow to the back of her skull.

"So, who's next?" I asked again, as she fell unconscious to the ground. Lou Ellen stepped forward.

"I am. Magic only."

"Very well then." I pulled my wand out of the shadows where I'd stored it. "Let's put on a show for the children."

We circled each other for a few moments before she attacked. She sent a low powered stunner at me. I ducked it, and sent the cutting curse at her. It hit her hastily erected shield. She sent a jet of purple light at me, I threw up a shield, and ducked in case it went through. Good thing I did, because it did indeed go right through my shield. I rolled to the side, and started using darker curses and spells. She went on the defensive blocking most of them, and dodging the rest.

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted.

"Nope." I sent a charm into the earth for later use, and started a ritual. It was technically magic. I started chanting in Latin, and moving in a circle. She saw what I was doing, and tried to stop me. She failed. The ritual finished, and smoke covered the entire field. She stumbled around blindly, while trying to dispel my illusion smoke. She couldn't. then, she tripped across the spell I'd placed earlier. She was instantly knocked out. I dispelled the smoke.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked. "You just beat a daughter of magic; in a magic duel!"

"Yes. Yes, I did. Thanks for stating the obvious. Oh, great daughter of wisdom." I spat. She flushed bright red. Percy sighed.

"I guess it's my turn." He said.

"Well, you could always just hand him over. No need for the rest of you to get hurt."

"No can do, Nico. It's not right. I can't just let you kill someone." Percy said, ever the Hero.

"Fine by me."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

The two demigods took their respective stances. They circled each other looking for weaknesses. Percy struck. It was slow, and Nico dodged it, while delivering a right hook to his face with a resounding crack. Percy staggered, and almost balked at the look of pure hatred on his once friend's face.

"Nico," he tried, only to be blasted with a wall of shadows.

"Don't you 'Nico,' me!" the goth spat at him. they circled each other some more before Nico struck. He rushed Percy making him lose his balance before sending his sword in an arc towards his left. Percy turned with equally inhuman speed, and met Nico's sword. The resounding crash reverberated through the whole school. Nico spun away, and then back again. The two teens were locked in this intricate dance for what seemed like hours, and yet was only a few minutes. Percy dodged, and faked to the left, Nico defaulted, and Percy hit him in the back with the hilt of riptide.

Nico fell to the ground.

"Do you surrender?" Percy asked. Maniacal laughter was his response.

"Surrender?" Nico asked. Before standing, seemingly unhurt. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. He unclasped his robes, and pulled them off. A tremor went down the pale teen's spine, and two magnificent wings burst forth from his shirt. He took off into the air.

"Catch me if you can!" he told Percy, before flying in some loop-de-loops. The entire population of Hogwarts except for a few Slytherins gasped as Nico displayed his wings. Percy's face hardened, and he hefted his sword in a vain attempt to stop Nico. The teen in the air laughed, and charged him from directly above. Percy rolled to dodge. This continued for ten minutes with Percy constantly on the defense.

Nico had got a few good hits in, and Percy was starting to bleed from a rather deep gash on his left arm. His movements were slowing, and he was tiring. Then, Percy sprinted to the lake. Nico dived to stop him, but the water reached out, and enclosed Percy in it. The son of Poseidon stayed underwater for a good minute before bursting forth on a huge tidal wave. This waved was almost as tall as the castle itself.

"Give it up Nico!" Percy called. Nico laughed.

"Never!" he cried. Then, the shadows on the ground started swirling, and Nico was encased in Shadows like a tornado. "Thanks for this trick by the way. It is very helpful." The Demi-Primordial told his once friend.

A class of tornados began. It looked like two triangles, one black the other blue violently clashing with one another. The two teens in control of the elements were causing quite some property damage. The grounds of the school were scorched, and mushy. Icicles from the trees flew to life, and attacked the black tornado. They swirled in and out of it, before being ejected. They flew at the Hogwarts population. It didn't look like that was on purpose. The teachers who had just now got outside erected a large shield to protect the students. Almost all the students were at the front gates watching this battle of the element users.

"Stay back!" the teachers yelled at the students, trying to keep them away from the destructive battle.

"Is that all you've got?!" Nico taunted, as the water tornado started to slow. It picked its pace back up, and attacked the shadows with renewed vigor. The shadow faltered, and then dropped. Nico glided gently to the ground. The water tornado also cut off, and a completely dry teenager stepped out of the lake.

"You can still stop this. Come back to camp with us. Appease Zeus." Percy tried. Nico growled.

"No. I can't. You all made sure of that when even after the giant war, you all treated me like trash! I nearly killed myself traveling a giant statue half was around the world, and the thanks I get for it is to be treated worse than Pegasus poop! No. I'm not stopping this. And I will have my revenge on Will. He lied to me, and told me that he loved me. but, as soon as it wasn't in his best interests to be with me, he turned his back on me like the rest of camp. And don't go into some spiel about how the Roman camp will let me in. they've hated me since I first showed up. they didn't want an ambassador of Pluto. In fact, they didn't want anything to do with me. the only reason they never killed me, was because they feared my father's wrath." Nico took a deep breath, hatred prominent on every feature of his countenance.

"No Percy. I am never going back. I have a new life now. Friends, something I never had at Camp. And the plus? No one here knows who my father is! They don't care that I'm a freaking demon! They like me for who I am, and not just as a tool or a means to an end. So, you can take your metal dragon, and leave my ex. Or all of you can die. Make your decision."

**End of chapter 13.**

**Okie, to my lovely reviewers!**

**When-Fangirling-Is-Life-UwU: thank you for the review. I am glad you like the chapter :)**

**Dawning of the day: I feel you. I am homeschooled, and I don't get summer break so yeah.**

**Random person: unfortunately; no. Zeus is a god, and as such he has healing powers. if only though. **

**Tamegirlidfk: yes, I know. my concept is a little out there. I do try to have good grammar, and am getting better. but I am not a pro, or even close. I'm a teenager, who is struggling to even put my fingers to the keys, and reviews like this make me want to write even less. I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but please try to be a little nicer in your reviews. I know I have terrible grammar, and spelling skills. I am trying though, and you just have to accept what you get.**

**You still dere: yes. I am. I have not died (yet) and I have updated. yeah, it's been a while, but hey. who's counting?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Violence. Cussing.**

**Chapter 14: My life's story. Oh joy.**

**Nico's POV.**

"No Percy. I am never going back. I have a new life now. Friends, something I never had at Camp. And the plus? No one here knows who my father is! They don't care that I'm a freaking demon! They like me for who I am, and not just as a tool or a means to an end. So, you can take your metal dragon, and leave my ex. Or all of you can die. Make your decision." I stated.

No one moved. I growled.

"Fine. I'll make the decision for you." I sprang into the air on my wings. Percy hefted his sword. Why did he continue to fight for that traitor?! Damn him and his loyalty! I swooped towards Where Leo, Annabeth, and Will were. I landed next to Leo, and looked him in the eye.

"Step aside." I told him. Leo took a deep breath, and stood up to his full height.

"No." he said, in what I'm sure he hoped was a brave voice. I sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." I announced. I hit him with Petrificus Totalis. He fell to the ground immobilized. Annabeth ran in front of Will too.

"Nico, please, consider what you're doing. If you kill him here now, in front of all these people, what will they think?" she asked. I growled menacingly at her.

"I don't really care what they think. I'm the prince of Tartarus, and I'll do what I want." I told her defiantly.

"Nico, the teachers won't let you get away with it. you'll go to jail Nico." She reasoned. Damn her and her reasoning. I stopped flaring my wings, and grabbed my hair. What the Hera was I supposed to do then?! Argh! This was stupid!

"Shut up." I told her.

"But, Nico." She said.

"Just shut up!" I screamed. She was quiet. I pulled on my hair. Hades! What was I supposed to do?! I couldn't kill him, or I'd lose whatever stability I'd had in my life. I couldn't take Draco to Tartarus with me, so that wasn't a conceivable escape plan.

"Fine." I got out. "If you leave now, nothing will happen. don't press your luck. Go. before I change my mind." I growled, and turned away.

I stalked over to where the teachers were standing. My wings were gently dragging in the dirt behind me. I looked back out across the grounds of Hogwarts. The ground was pretty much ruined. I'd have to fix that. I closed my eyes, and raised my hands into the air. I started chanting in ancient Greek under my breath. The ground moved and shifted until it was much more even, and looked mostly the same as it did before my fight.

"Nico," Draco greeting, walking away from the crowd of people.

"Draco." I said likewise, and went back to glaring at my cousins who were getting the unconscious demigods onto Festus. I wanted nothing more than to murder the little pest that was hiding mostly behind Percy. I growled deep in my chest, and buried my head into Draco's soft blond hair.

"It's okay. You're okay." He whispered condolingly into my ear. I sighed, and released the tension in my back. The breeze felt nice in my wings. I heard the dragon click, and the sound of them taking off. I sighed, and pulled my face out of Draco's hair. The teachers were walking over following the headmaster. I sighed, and placed myself protectively in front of Draco.

"Headmaster." I greeted when he was about 10 feet away.

"Mr. di Angelo." he greeted back. I stared into his eyes. For once, they were not twinkling.

"Did you have something to say?" I asked.

"I would prefer to have this conversation in private." He said. I leaned my head to the side as an animal would do, then turned to Draco.

"What do you think love?" I asked.

"Private is probably a good idea." He stated, with a head jerk at the student population. I nodded.

"Good point." I rolled my shoulder blades, and pulled my wings back into my shirt. I grabbed my cloak from the shadows, and put it back on. I looked up at Dumbledore's slightly puzzled expression. "Lead the way." I clarified. He turned heel, and the students parted like water in front of us. He led Draco and I to a stone Gargoyle.

"Peppermint patties." He stated. The gargoyle moved out of the way revealing a staircase. The stairs started moving up of their own accord.

"Nice. You have an escalator to your office." I stated. Dumbledore, and McGonagall gave me weird looks while Draco just smirked. I went up the staircase followed by professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. When we got there, a man in green robes was pacing the office.

"Albus! You're here! We've been getting reports of a fight on Hogwarts grounds, and I had to come to check it out. What is all this fuss about?!" he demanded. I stepped forward.

"That would be my fault. If you'd all take a seat, I will explain everything." I stated. Dumbledore conjured a few extra chairs, and the man sat down impatiently. I waited until all four of the adults were seated to begin. I leaned up against Draco.

"Well, for those of you who don't already know, my name is Nico di Angelo. I'm a transfer student from Italy here to do my NEWT years. But, that's not the part of the story we need to dive into. The part you want to know is not my future, but my past. I am not a normal wizard. I'm not even a normal half-blood. My biological mother was an Italian woman who had a witch or wizard a few generations ago in her family tree. She was not magical. My father is a demon." I stated. The man in green robes jumped to his feet.

"You're a half breed?!" he demanded. I turned my cold gaze on him.

"It would be wise to stay silent." Draco advised, smirking over my shoulder.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my father is a demon. Hades, king of the demons to be more precise. A few months or so ago, I was at the training camp for half breeds like me. No. I can't tell you where it is; I'm under the fidelis. Well, one of the new campers thought it was a grand idea to mess with the gay goth kid. I gave an accidental reminder to the entire camp of just powerful I really am. People started avoiding me after that; More than they already did. That I could deal with. My boyfriend treating me like a piece of garbage; I couldn't. I left camp, and went to my father's palace in the underworld. There, life didn't get better, so I jumped into Tartarus." I sighed, and ran a hand down my face.

"To give you an idea of the horror that is Tartarus, think of the Cruciatus curse. Now, picture in your mind a place that makes you feel like that. The very air is poison, and there is no water or food. that doesn't even come close to Tartarus. There, Nyx primordial of night found me." I smiled at their expressions. They knew of the Primordials, but the only god/goddess they believed in was Hecate.

"N-Nyx?" The man in green robes asked. I smirked.

"The wings didn't give it away?" I asked. my audience gasped. I smiled softly, and leaned back against Draco.

"Continue please." Dumbledore said. I sighed.

"Nyx adopted me as her son. She wanted a son but was unable to have one. I lived in the house of night for a while before Nyx asked if I would like to come to Hogwarts to make some friends. She thought that it wasn't good for me to be alone all the time. So, I crammed 5 years of studying into about 2 months, and passed my OWL's. I think that's it. any questions?" I asked.

"Who were those people you were fighting?" Minerva asked.

"Those were my cousins. They are element users like me, but not half demon. Their parents are the immortal elves." I half lied. I mean, that was as close as 'gods' the wizarding world had. "A few weeks ago, I majorly pissed off their leader, and he wants me in for questioning. There wouldn't have been a fight if they hadn't been so dumb as to bring my ex."

"Wait, your cousins?" The man in green asked.

"Yes. Hades used to be an immortal elf. They kicked him out of the council because they feared his dark powers. He then became the king of the demons." I said. I only bent the truth a little.

"So, does that make you the prince of demons?" Snape asked, sitting forward in his chair. I shrugged.

"Technically, yes. But, because Nyx adopted me, I'm prince of Tartarus. So, I don't know if my demon status stays or not. I also stabbed my father through both his shoulders so there's that." I said nonchalant.

"Wait, what?!" green robes said, jumping to his feet. I lazily locked eyes with him.

"What? He's a world class A-hole, and I'm more powerful than he can ever hope to be." I flashed my sharper than normal canines in a feral smirk. I then blinked, and instantly the room went pitch black. The air grew at least 20 degrees colder, and I released my aura. I put my cloak back into the shadows, and wrapped Draco in my wings to keep him from feeling my aura. I let them stew for about 30 seconds, before blocking it back up, and turning the lights back on.

The man in green robes looked shocked to his core, and was sitting in the corner as if hiding. Dumbledore looked shaken. Snape and McGonagall didn't look too good either. I smirked.

"There you go. A free taste of my power." I said, and let my wings hang. Draco looked so confused at the teachers' statuses.

"Nico, what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just released my aura. It is kind of annoying to keep it pent up all the time. Sometimes a guy just needs a break." I told them, and gave Draco a wink. He rolled his eyes, and went back to being my lean-against.

"You did that?!" Green robes asked.

"Yeah. by the way, what in the world is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, I used to be minister of magic." He replied, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, ok then." I said, and closed my eyes. The floor in front of me started to swirl with shadows, and they rose up in the shape of a figure. I opened my eyes, and made the figure split apart into two smaller figures. Then, those two smaller ones split, and so on and so forth until there were 64 small figures. They linked hands forming a circle, and started dancing.

"Is that you?" Snape asked. he snapped my concentration, and the figures disappeared back into the corners of the room.

"Yeah. it was." I said, slightly put off. I was having fun with that dang it! I stopped leaning on Draco, and shook my wings out. I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Back to my dorm. I was of the opinion that we were done here." I stated, turning around. My wings scraped across the door frame.

"What?! Albus, you can't let this demon in with the other children!" Cornelius cried turning to the headmaster. I growled, and lit my hands up with hellfire. The lights in the room all went green like Greek fire, and my eyes started glowing.

"You want to say that again?" I challenged him. the little man shut up really quick. I extinguished my hands, and the lights went back to normal.

"Let's go before you burn something." Draco said, and grabbed me by the arm. I let him lead me from the study, and down the now descending stairs. As soon as we stepped foot outside the study, I was bombarded with questions from waiting students. Almost the entire population of Hogwarts was there. I sighed. I really hated social interaction.

"Draco love, hold on tight." I said. Draco grabbed onto my waist. I held my hands up, and made a podium out of shadows under our feet. We were now about 10 feet above all of their heads.

"Okay! Everyone listen up, and listen well because I'm only going to say this once!" I called out with a magically enhanced voice. "Those were my cousins, they are not coming back, and I don't want to elaborate. Please go about your day." I dismantled the shadow podium, and then shadow traveled us to my bed in the Slytherin common room. I landed with an 'oomph' because Malfoy landed on top of me.

"You alright?" I asked. I looked down at me and grinned.

"Am now." He told me.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
